Count On Me
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Life Counseling 101 was not a choice but instead a requirement. None of them thought they needed help with their lives or any of their problems. Little did they know that the class was going to be the best thing that ever happened to them.
1. Chapter 1

**New trial story...**

**Chapter 1**

She knew what she was getting herself into when she first signed off on this new job. She knew that she was being sent to a crime-filled, poverty-stricken neighborhood with one of the highest high school drop-out rates in the nation. She knew that what she was sent here to do may or may not help the kids that she was going to talk to. Then again, she knew more than likely that there was almost absolutely nothing she could do for these kids in the first place. Their lives were bad, she knew that for a fact but coming from her own personal experiences she believed that their bad lives could still be turned around. Besides, she was assigned high school freshman. Surely, they couldn't possibly be too bad.

Ariella Thomas sat at her desk patiently, watching the wall clock as it ticked quietly. Today was the first day of school and the first day of her new counseling job. At the school that she now worked in, they developed a group counseling course for all of the kids in the school. The program was new but the school board had been asking for something like it for years. Since the kids did live in a bad community and each had their own story to tell, the leaders of the school board decided that they should be able to dig themselves out of whatever hole they had fallen into. Ariella wasn't quite sure how deep these kids' holes might be but she was positive that she was going to help them in any way she could during the next four years.

Ariella jumped lightly at the sound of the school bell ringing. Painting a bright smile on her face, she stood up and walked around her desk to lean against it. She quickly straightened her blouse and skirt before mussing her curls. Although she wasn't much older than the kids she was going to be helping, that didn't mean that she wanted to look as if she wasn't there to be professional. She was strictly there to give guidance to her students and appearance was the first thing to show that purpose.

The young teacher smiled widely as she watched her ten students walk slowly into the room. She nodded and said to hello to each and every one of them. To her surprise, only two actually smiled back. The others just glanced at her while they took their seats. Because the class was a personal one, they only put but so many kids in each teacher's possession. Ariella was only responsible for these ten in which she would have every day at this given period. At first she had thought it would be an easy task but then she actually saw what she was working with.

There were five boys and five girls in the classroom, all of which were spread apart. All of which were also nothing alike. All of the boys were dressed differently as were the girls and she could already tell that once she actually dug into their lives then she would see that the only common thing in their lives would be the fact that it wasn't the best one. "Hello," she said brightly as she went to shut the door. "My name is Ms. Thomas and I will be your counseling teacher – or just counselor – for the next four years. Now, to all of your advantages, I am straight out of graduate school so therefore I know most of what's going on in your generation. Note that I said most." She let out a small laugh and waited expectantly for her students to laugh with her. To more of her surprise, they just stared at her. She shut her mouth and cleared her throat.

"So, today, we will just be getting to know each other. I brought a little beach ball here," she picked the small blow up ball from her desk and held it up. "When you have the ball, you are required to give the class a description of yourself, maybe a little run down of your life, and one positive thing about yourself or your life. Oh and don't forget your name. I'll go first as an example. My name is Ariella Thomas. I am 25 years old and engaged. I can be described as caring, kind-hearted, out-spoken at times, a bit ditzy, eccentric, and a total book nerd. I grew up in Harlem, New York. My childhood wasn't exactly the best. Um, my father left my mom and I when I was little due to his drug addiction so my mom lived pretty poor but she did the best she could in raising me the right way. One positive thing about me is that I never give on people, projects or anything that is important to me." She scanned the room before passing the ball to the small girl who had returned the smile when she walked into the room.

The girl was pretty but looked a lot younger than she probably was. She had these wide, chocolate brown eyes, long cascades of golden hair, and a petite, skinny body. She was dressed in a simple orange dress and a pair of flats. She seemed surprised when the ball came flying to her but she did catch it and slowly began to speak. "Um, hi," she said, her voice softer than soft. Ariella was immediately reminded of a small child when she heard the girl speak but then again, that was still what she was after all. "My name is Cream Marionna. I'm 13 years old, I turn 14 next week. Um, I guess I can be described as quiet, nice, and a bookworm as well. I live with my father who is really sick at the moment. My mother died giving birth to me and yea. One positive thing about me is that I enjoy helping smaller children up at the community center and such." She then passed the ball to the other boy who had also offered me a smile when he came into the room.

This boy was also small in size with messy orange hair, glasses, big blue eyes, and his scrawny body. He was dressed in a plaid button up shirt and jeans with a pair of converse. He seemed hesitant to speak but eventually spoke, his voice soft as well. "My name is Miles Prower but everyone calls me Tails because I'm obsessed with airplanes. I can be described as smart, eccentric, clutter-minded, and organized. My parents are drug addicts so I don't get a lot of recognition at home. Uh, one positive thing about myself is that I have a dream to go to college and become an inventor one day."

"That's good, Tails," Ariella told him with an encouraging smile. The boy nervously smiled back before tossing the ball to another girl in the room.

This girl seemed a bit more mature than the first girl did. She was dressed in a tight black miniskirt, a fitted pink crop top, and knee high stiletto boots. Although the girl did have the body for the outfit – even at her young age – Ariella could see that she was just trying to prove something to the world. The girl was pretty though, even though her face was caked with makeup. She had nice, elegant cheekbones, mysterious dark blue eyes, straight snow white hair that came to her shoulders and pink lips that she had poked out in a grimace. "Is everything in this class confidential," she asked, her voice a bit rough but still normal for a female.

"Yes. Everything you say in here will not leave this classroom," Ariella responded although she was a bit taken aback at the question. She guessed that the first two wouldn't be much of troublemakers but she hadn't been sure of the other eight of them.

"Well, my name is Rouge Karin. I can be described as sexy, clever, and promiscuous. My step father owns a club downtown and I am one of his strippers. I live by myself since my biological father kicked me out and I refuse to live with the sick bastard my mom married. One positive thing about me is that I deal with my own problems and I don't ask anyone to help because I know I don't need it." Her last words were filled with venom and Ariella could tell that they were formed at her. Obviously the girl didn't exactly think that she needed to be in this course but little did she know that maybe the course was exactly what she needed. The fact that she was living alone and making money by dancing on a pole didn't sit well with Ariella. She felt bad for the girl and wanted to do everything she could to help the girl. Too bad she could only hope that the girl would even accept her help.

The next boy that the ball got passed to looked pretty rough in Ariella's opinion. Scars covered the boy's body and face but that didn't make him any less attractive. He was good looking with his head full of red braids, intimidating purple eyes, big muscular torso, and long legs. His attire was a simple tee and jeans with sneakers. When he spoke, his voice was deep but Ariella could tell that it was natural rather than to the effects of smoking or drugs. "My name is Antwon Naylor but everyone calls me Knuckles because I'm always fighting. I can be described as hot headed, impatient, impulsive and hard headed. I live with a bipolar condition which doctors think play a part in my violent outbursts and short temper. My parents are both in my life but I don't live with them because they gave me to my grandparents. They had me at a young age so they couldn't care for me. One positive thing about me is that I fight for what I want and I've been told that it's a sign of determination. So, if I am a determined person, I believe that I can get somewhere in life."

The ball flew over to another overly attractive girl. She had long waves of bronze hair, bright caramel colored eyes, caramel colored skin and long legs that were crossed over each other. Her face seemed sweet but hard at the same time and she had some makeup on but it was enough to emphasize her natural beauty. She was wearing a fitted sparkly tank top, a pair of skinny jeans and wedges. "Hi," she said, her voice smooth. "My name is Brittany Taylor. I can be described as creative, witty, and fashionable. My parents are rich – or at least they used to be – and their bankruptcy landed us here. They don't pay much attention to me so I got a hold on to drugs. I wish I could tell you I've been clean but I'm not. One positive thing about my life is that I hope I have enough talent to start my own fashion label someday."

With that, she flicked the ball on to the boy beside her. He looked like the complete opposite of her with his eyebrow piercing, fauxhawk, dark forest green eyes, tan skin, and lean body. He was dressed in a metal band tee, ripped jeans, and high tops. "My name is Donatello Harris but I go by Dante. I can be described as music-influenced, rough edged, and a bit of a loner. I live with my dad who is a bank robber. I myself also steal from time to time. One positive thing about my life is that I'm in a band and we're about to have our first gig and hopefully things soar from there."

The girl he passed the ball to caught it effortlessly without looking up. She was small in stature but she had a lot more curves than the first girl did. She was also really pretty despite her dark makeup. She had wide, jade green eyes, long curly pink hair and sweet face. She was wearing a fitted black tee shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boots. "My name is Rosalinda Bethany Rose but if you call me by my real name then I won't answer. I answer to Rosy – nothing else. I can be described as sarcastic, short tempered, and gothic. I live in a foster home and I've tried to commit suicide multiple times before in the past. I would give you one positive thing about me or about my life but there isn't one."

She put the ball on the desk of the boy sitting next to her, not even bothering to look up at him or anyone else. This boy struck Ariella as intimidating with his almond shaped eyes that held ice blue irises, arched eyebrows, tight cheekbones, crossed arms, and leanly muscular body. His green hair was messy but he didn't seem to care. He was dressed in a white tee with a black leather jacket on top, black worn jeans, and a pair of converses. He spoke with a strong Hispanic accent that mixed well with his smooth voice. "My name is Miguel Delgado but everyone calls me Scourge. I can be described as hardheaded, mean, intimidating, handsome, and a bit devious. I would rather not talk about my home life – just that I live with my shithead father. Like Rose just said, I don't have anything positive about my life either."

He threw the ball to the other small girl who was sitting quietly and watching everyone. She had a striking resemblance to the other girl who had spoken before with her pink curls and wide jade eyes. Still, Ariella could see that they were nothing alike. This girl had no makeup on, expressing how naturally pretty she was and she was dressed in a bright tee, skirt and sandals. "Um, my name is Amelia Eleanor Rose. I'm Rosy's twin sister. I can be described as shy, soft-spoken, and kind. I also live in a foster home. I'm actually diagnosed with depression. One positive thing about me is that I have a big heart."

The ball went to the last boy in the class. He also had a resemblance to one of the other students in the class but there was still a difference that defined them. This boy had blue hair and light green eyes. Although he was just as intimidating as the other boy was, this boy seemed a bit softer in looks. He also spoke with a Hispanic accent but it wasn't as defined as the other boy's. "My name is Javier Ramirez but I go by Sonic because apparently I'm a fast runner. I can be described as outspoken, charismatic, and energetic. I live with my mother and father but they're both terrible parents. I'm not so much a good guy for the community. Um, I can't think of a positive thing about myself or my life at the moment."

With that, the ball was passed back to Ariella. She smiled widely at her students. "Thank you all for cooperating with me on this game. Now, I just need you all to do one more thing for me before the bell rings." All of the students raised an eyebrow at their teacher, mentally preparing for whatever she was about to say. "I want to partner you all up with someone."

"For what," Rosy asked.

"Yea, what exactly do we need a partner for? We didn't give off any impression that we wanted any of these people in our lives despite for this class," Rouge said. Ariella sighed, shaking her head.

"I want you all to be partnered because I will be giving projects in which you and partner will have to complete. Life projects really. They're supposed to help turn your life around and what better way to do that than if someone is by your side. There will be no switches with this partner thing either. You will be partners until you graduate from this school. I won't allow any of you dropping out so don't even think about it. Alright? I also don't want to hear any complaining about who I'm pairing you with. This is for your own benefit. Now, Cream I want you with Tails. Rouge you're with Knuckles. Brittany you're with Dante. Rosy, you are gonna be paired with Scourge. And Amy, you're with Sonic. Okay?"

"Are you trying to play matchmaker," Brittany asked as she popped her gum. "Because as you can see, all of us girls are pretty enough to get guys on our own terms. We don't need you to get boyfriends for us."

"And who said that any of us actually like who we got paired with," Knuckles asked, posing a good question to Brittany. Rouge popped him upside the head, causing him to glare at her.

"Most guys would kill to be my partner, you'd better appreciate it." Knuckles narrowed his eyes.

"If I do recall, you are a stripper."

"Hey, leave her alone," Rosy yelled.

"Shut up. Your little ass isn't going to do anything," Scourge told her. Rosy raised an eyebrow before she stood up. Scourge also stood up, towering over her as they started to argue.

"Don't talk to my sister like that," Amy yelled softly, as she stood up. "She didn't do anything to you."

"Hey, sit your little ass down before I make you sit your little ass down," Sonic told her. Amy looked taken aback by his comment but it didn't take long for them to start arguing as well. The only ones who weren't arguing was Cream and Tails. Instead, they were talking quietly amongst themselves. Ariella sighed quietly. This was going to be one hell of a course.

**So, this is more of a trial story for an idea that I've had for a while. This will be a change in story format for me since I will try to incorporate all of their different stories into one big thing as well as the love interests that will come later on. Or I might just focus more on the Sonamy part of it. So, it will be a lot but I will see if I can manage to pull it off haha. So, continue or delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie.**

**Chapter 2**

_Amy _

Well, that had to be the worst class to have ever been invented. I walked out of Ms. Thomas' room feeling worse off than I felt walking in there. Whatever idiot thought up of this stupid counseling 101 class should really consider taking it back and giving us all a free period. At least there I can watch fights and not be involved someway in it. I know tomorrow that crazy woman will have us discussing exactly what happened. Then again, maybe she already knows. She paired us all with our opposite gender nightmare but of course she probably thinks that it's going to help us in some way. I swear young teachers just need to stop and think sometimes.

"Hey," I said as I approached my sister who was leaning against her locker. Although Rosy and I were twins, we didn't know about each other for a long time. Our parents gave us both up for whatever reason. I wish I could say that I don't know who they are but I do. They're multimillionaires with a huge company and a big, fancy house. They actually have younger children now which confuses the hell out of Rosy and I but I learned to let it go. It was alright that they didn't love me. No one ever loved me. It wasn't as if it was new. Even Rosy, my own sister, didn't love me. Or at least I didn't think she did. But then again, she didn't love anyone – not even herself. She tried to commit suicide multiple times but always ended up unsuccessful because someone would find her before her life could slip away. Rosy doesn't like talking about exactly why she tried to kill herself so I don't know the whole story behind her situation. Hell, I don't know much about her situation at all. We had only just met last year. That and the fact that Rosy had a big shell around her heart. She wasn't going to let anyone who could potentially hurt her in. I knew that from the first conversation we had. Yet, I didn't give up on her. In the end, we were all each other had and I wanted to be there for her.

"Can you believe that," she snapped angrily. "Who is that whore to tell us who's going to help us and who's not. Fuck that, who is she to try to sit there and act like she knows us. She doesn't know shit about us except what we had to tell her."

"Maybe it'll get better. It's only the first day." Rosy scoffed.

"Yea right, it's only going to get worse from here."

"Are you hungry? We can go down to the cafeteria and eat if you want."

"Yea, we better go get some food in that scrawny ass of yours." She shot a teasing smile at me before grabbing my hand and towing me down the hall. To both of our reliefs, Rosy and I had a pretty uneventful rest of the school day. Our classes were boring and the kids kept quiet. At the end of the day in our school, that's all that you could really ask for. "Here," Rosy said as she pushed some money into my hand when we were walking down the walkway to the school buses. We both lived on different sides of town so we didn't get to spend much time together unless we took transportation to get there. While my foster parents despise giving me rides and such, Rosy's seem to give her whatever she wanted. I wanted to say that they were nice, kind people but I could see in Rosy's eyes that they were evil to her.

"What's this for," I asked.

"Buy yourself something nice with it," she said simply before walking to her bus. I sighed as I stared after her. Rosy had always been…complicated. Sometimes she could be a total bitch and practically hiss at everyone in sight but other times she could be really sweet – especially to me. Either way, Rosy was still my sister and I loved her no matter what.

To my surprise, when I got on the bus, it was crowded. Usually I got to the bus early when I was in elementary school so I could always find a seat but now since my last class is all the way on the other side of the building, I had to practically run to get here. But to my luck, it was filled with kids. Slowly, I walked down the aisle, desperately searching for an empty seat next to someone. Most people sent glares to me while others just put their feet up. I could understand that no one wanted them to sit next to them because of how hot it was outside but I really needed somewhere to sit. I was starting to run out of options when I neared the back of the bus. I guess looking for a seat didn't exactly help when you were a freshman with no friends whatsoever. A lot of people didn't know me and being at the bottom of the food chain didn't make things any better. I saw an empty seat that someone wasn't trying to block at the second to last seat in the right row. "May I sit here," I asked. The person sitting there turned their ice blue eyes to me. I quickly recognized the boy as the one from my counseling class – the one whom my sister was partnered with.

"Sure," he said with a shrug.

"Thank you," I told him as I sat down. "It's Miguel, right?"

"Scourge," he said sharply. "You're Amy, right?" I nodded. "Goth girl's sister?"

"Hey, she's not that bad once you get to know her." Scourge let out a laugh, his accent showing even then in his throat.

"Well considering that's your sister, I guess you're biologically inclined to say that." I shook my head. "So, what did you think of that stupid class anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's a reality remake of _The Breakfast Club_." Scourge chuckled. "But I don't think it's going to help solve anyone's problems. I mean, we're all so different. We have nothing in common except-"

"Except for the fact that all of our lives suck," he said bluntly. "I bet you the kids who actually have it somewhat good in this town are in one class and complain about how crappy their lives are. Little do they know it's a hell of a lot better than ours." He shook his head. "This whole program is nothing but a competition to see whose life is worse."

"I agree. Do you think that Ms. Thomas even cares about our problems?" He shrugged.

"It's too soon to tell. Maybe after we all drive her insane enough with our bickering, she'll quite trying to change us and just sit back and watch. Or sleep. I've had a couple teachers who've slept during class periods."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. These teachers down here don't care about us. They only want the money they get to babysit us." I nodded along with him. It was a shame but he was right. A lot of the teachers in our schools really don't care about us. The only thing they care about is how much money they make because of having to deal with us every day. Honestly, I don't even think the students here are that bad. We're just in a bad place but that doesn't mean that we're lunatics or anything. Or at least I like to believe that.

Scourge and I talked for the rest of the bus ride home. We even got off at the same stop. I was surprised at myself for not noticing him before. Usually, I mentally acknowledged everyone. I took notes in my mind on people while I stood invisible to them. I took notice of their personalities, style, and their certain situations. Sometimes it made me feel as though I knew them and made me feel as if someone had it just as rough as I did. I also liked the thought of having an unspoken understanding of what they were going through. After a while, I got so good at reading people that I could just tell what was going on by the first look at them. In the classroom earlier, I had expected just about everything that came out of everyone's mouths. But then I guess that wasn't too hard to conclude. It was clear that the theme was that we all had terrible guardians or parents. I wondered how exactly that common theme would help in our counseling. It's not like counseling could just change our lives automatically. In the end, it would all be up to us to make that difference.

After parting with Scourge, I made my way down to my apartment building quietly. The druggies were scattered on the sidewalk, looking around anxiously for the drug dealers that supplied their high. The shaking, wide eyed people used to scare me when I was young. I used to hate walking past them because I always thought that they might try to rob me for money – or kidnap me and sell me to get their drugs. After a while, I found that the druggies weren't worried about anyone but the drug dealers whom they were looking for. So, I easily breezed past them. My apartment building was full of other druggies as well but since they knew me, they just left me be. The nice ones sometimes even gave me money or food at times. One young lady who was always waiting by the door wearing the shortest of skirts usually always hands me a twenty dollar bill whenever I pass by her. She never says anything to me though. She just grabs my hand, slips the money into it and looks away. I stopped questioning the actions after a while and started to be grateful that she was deciding to be kind to me. I actually saved up the twenties she gave me and started my own little savings account. I could only hope that neither of my foster parents would find it.

Speaking of my foster parents, they were sitting on the couch drinking when I walked inside. "I'm home," I said quietly as I shut the door behind me. The two adults glanced at me before turning their eyes back to the television.

"Don't get settled, I need you to go out and buy me some more whiskey," my foster father told me. I sighed but walked up to him. He put some money in my hand. "Make sure you buy the right brand this time. This shit tastes like ass." I nodded.

"Yes sir." My foster father nodded, smiling a devious smile at me.

"And when you get back, we can have some fun."

"Actually, I-" Before I could try to deny the offer, his fist had hit my face. This happened often to me. He would make sexual advances and I would deny. That would usually end in my getting a beating. At first, I would be devastated over the beatings but I learned to get over it. I would rather be beaten on than raped any day. So, I closed my eyes and took my punishment with dignity.

X

_Rosy _

Damn, I had school today. A part of me didn't want to move from off my small, hard bed but another part of me couldn't wait to get out of this stupid apartment. Slowly, I got myself up from my position and made my way into the bathroom. I looked disheveled as I usually do in the morning. My pink hair was all over the place, my eyes had signs of sleep around them, and my scars were evident on my smooth skin.

Unlike other girls who attempt commit suicide or participate in self-harm, I have no shame in my scars. I know what I did and I know what I'm doing to myself. I don't care what anyone else says or thinks about it. It's my body anyway. Besides, I kind of like my scars. Since I didn't have enough money for tattoos, they kind of reminded me of just that. Besides, I cut myself in designs instead of straight lines. I did this for the fact that if they could be seen then at least they would look somewhat less disgusting. The only scars that were ugly on my body were the scars from my most recent suicide attempt. I had cut deeper into an already healing wound on my wrist and prayed that I had cut a vein. Sadly for me, my foster parents found me and acted like they cared. So, they took me to a hospital and got me patched up. Stupid assholes. Anyway, now there was a small wide healing cut going vertically up the base of each of my wrists. I hated looking at them because they were a sign that I had failed. Then again, I always fail when I try to kill myself. I had tried basically everything already. I tried overdosing, slitting my wrists, hanging myself, and even drowning myself in the bath tub. Despite all that, my stupid foster parents prevented any type of serious damage to me.

Hell, the only time my foster parents cared about me was when I was trying to commit suicide. After that, they would go back to being the evil human beings that they were. My foster parents were wealthy people in this town. I don't know why and I don't care but they were also well respected – not that they deserved that respect though. If only the people who adored them so much knew the truth about how they're keeping their foster daughter. Then they'd probably be resented forever.

"Hey sexy," Ren, my foster brother, said as he slipped into the bathroom with me. Ren was my foster parents' biological son and the golden boy of the family's public image. He was a tall 16 year old with short cut black hair, mischievous dark blue eyes, nicely tanned skin, and a leanly muscular body. Every girl in the country thought he was hot – except for me. But that was because I knew how much of an asshole he was. I didn't look at how many sports he played or his grades or his looks. Instead I looked at how he treated me. When we were younger and I had first moved in, we were the best of friends. That all changed when he turned 12 and started to grow hormones. Then, he was constantly making advances at me. At first, I brushed it off but when he started to be more aggressive about it, I fought back. Just last year, he actually forcefully raped me. He took my virginity against my will and for that I would always resent him.

"Don't touch me," I snapped as Ren grabbed my ass. Ren raised an eyebrow as he pushed my stomach against the sink. He pressed himself up behind me, his arms becoming a cage around my small body. In the mirror, I watched as he smirked and pushed my hair away from my neck.

"Oh baby, you smell so good," he whispered as his nose trailed across the side of my neck. "I wonder if you taste as good," he murmured as his tongue lightly slithered out to lick my collar bone. My breath hitched at the thought of another rape coming on. Don't think that after he raped me once, he didn't do again. No, he did it whenever he could. Half the time, he would molest me right in front of his parents. But of course, they didn't give a shit. Sometimes I wondered if they even cared about him. It wasn't like they ever paid him any real attention. That's probably why he always tried to ease that emptiness by taking out his sexual desires on me. He acts as if he can't just get any other girl to drop their panties for him. I would rather him go screw some whore. Then I could actually relax in this house.

"Ren, stop it. We have school." He was now kissing on my neck, trying to set a mood. Sometimes, he would actually go slow and try to get me to comply willingly into intercourse with him. A part of me wondered why he did this. Why didn't he just force me down? Why did he waste his time trying to get me in the mood when he should know that I would never feel that desire for him?

"Alright, but we can continue this when we get home." He kissed my cheek before leaving the bathroom, shooting me a lusty smirk over his shoulder. After he left, I immediately shut and locked the door. Before I had time to ponder anything else in my mind, I threw myself into a hot shower. Then, I retreated to my room. As you can see, I don't really like thinking too much. My mind held venomous things that would usually end in me cutting or burning myself. I was really trying to stop hurting myself because I wanted to be a better place. I wanted to be happy.

I quickly threw on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a fitted band tee shirt, and a pair of high tops. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and did my dark makeup. Once I was done, I hurried out the door and ran to catch the bus. I always rushed my morning routine so that I didn't have to eat breakfast or be offered a ride to school by Ren or to even talk to my foster parents. They were despicable people who put me down whenever they could. They always called me ugly, worthless, fat and everything else under the book. They also started calling me a whore because Ren told them that I was sleeping with him. Stupid asshole. Yet, although they acted as if they despised me, they showered me with whatever I wanted. From music to books to clothes, I had everything I asked for. But I knew it was just to keep me quiet and to make sure I stayed. Sure, they were wealthy people but the money they get for housing me did help them save for both mine and Ren's college funds.

While I waited for the bus with the other kids around me, I noticed little Ms. Priss from my counseling class walking down the sidewalk. She was wearing a fitted sparkly mini skirt, a fitted tank that came above her pierced belly button with a jacket over it, and a pair of wedges. Her long bronze hair fell over her shoulders in perfect waves and bounced as she walked. Although she looked as though she was about to walk down a runway somewhere, her bright eyes looked lost. Then again, she should feel that way. She explained yesterday that she was rich and her parents fell off. She couldn't possibly be used to all of the poverty and misery around her. That and the fact that no one else had designer clothes but her. No one could deny that she was perfect though. Even I had to admit that she was an absolutely beautiful girl – even behind all the makeup she wore. It was obvious that she was naturally pretty.

Ms. Priss took a seat next to me on the bench and crossed her long legs gracefully. She smiled brightly at me as she extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Brittany. I remember you from my counseling class." I looked down to her manicured hand that held perfect nails and narrow fingers.

"I'm Rosy," I said, slowly reaching out to shake her hand. Her eyes immediately went to the scars on my wrist, her perfectly shaped jaw starting to drop. When I noticed the pitiful look on her face when her eyes met mine again, I looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't say that to me," I told her. "Unless you're saying sorry that I didn't succeed." Brittany's soft hand found mine and she gave it a tight squeeze.

"No, I'm sorry that you're going through whatever you're going through." I raised an eyebrow as I looked back over to her. "Look, I don't know anyone around here so I'm just trying to make a friend."

"Wow, are you genuinely sweet or is a part of your act?" Brittany smiled.

"I'm genuinely sweet." She tugged on my hand as she spotted the bus coming towards the stop. "Come on, let's sit together." And that's exactly what we did. Brittany chattered most of the bus ride about herself and her life while I just listened and stared out the window. To my surprise, she wasn't the superficial bitch that I thought she was going to be. Or at least not from the way she was presenting herself. Instead she was pretty down to the earth but too nice for her own good. Then again, maybe she got a morning high. I didn't forget her statement about her doing drugs. Still, I could see a potential friend in her.

It wasn't until we had to go to that dreadful Counseling 101 class that her bitchy side came out. "Uh, I really hate this class," she groaned as we made our way to Ms. Thomas' classroom.

"Don't we all," I muttered.

"Hey, at least your partner is hot." I raised an eyebrow.

"My partner is a douchebag."

"Hey, he can't be any worse than mine. He practically says trouble all over him. Plus that eyebrow piercing is so unattractive." I shrugged.

"Well, it's not like you have to date him or be friends with him. It's just a class thing. Spend 45 minutes with him each day, try not to kill him, and move on with your life. Go through this five days a week for the next four years and then it'll all be over."

"Four years is a long time."

"Tell me about it," I said as we walked into the classroom. We noticed as we walked in closer that the desks were set up strangely. There were five coupled desks that were facing each other – almost like in an interrogation or something. What the hell was this weirdo teacher about to make us do? Ms. Thomas was sitting at her desk, holding a stack full of papers. She smiled at us. Although our teacher was pretty with her skinny body, head full of long red hair, and friendly eyes, I still think she's insane. She practically paired all of us with our polar opposite and is basically asking for us not to kill each other. I'll see how that plays out when arguments like yesterday turn into physical encounters. I'm sure these boys weren't afraid to put their hands on us girls.

"Good morning ladies," she greeted us. She handed us both a worksheet that had questions on it with lines under it to write on. "Today we'll be doing an exercise to help you get to know your partner better. You will each be asked questions about yourself by your partner whom will write your answers on the worksheet. You will do the same to them. Now, I want you to take turns doing this. Now please find your partner if they're here or just take a seat at an empty desk." Brittany and I exchanged a glance of annoyance as we both walked to desks. Her partner was already seated so she walked over to him and sat down. I watched them as I sat down at an empty pair of desks. Her partner, Dante I think his name was, forced a smile at Brittany and began to talk. Brittany didn't smile back, instead she got right to work with our assignment. I then turned my eyes to Cream and Tails who were laughing quietly together. Well, at least their pairing seemed to be working out well. But then again, they were almost alike. They were both quiet, smart and small. I doubt they really had anything to disagree about. My eyes went to the stripper girl, Rouge, and Knuckles who seemed to be already arguing. I couldn't only smile and shake my head at them. It was obvious from jump that they both had too much attitude in them. Of course they were gonna clash. Next, I looked to Amy's partner, Sonic, who was twirling his pen in his hands idly. Where was Amy anyway?

My question was answered when she waltzed in with Scourge the Douchebag, laughing happily. I raised an eyebrow at them. What the hell was she doing with him? He obviously was bad news and she did not need that in her life. My eyes scoured her body, noticing the fresh bruises that she was trying to hide. I sighed mentally. Amy tells me everything about her life so I knew about the physical abuse that she was enduring by her foster parents. I felt bad for the girl but I knew there was nothing I could really do to help. I didn't want her in my house because I knew that she would only be treated just as badly as me and Ren would then set his sights on her. I couldn't have her going through what that bastard put me through. She was too sweet and bright for that.

My sister spared a goodbye to Scourge before sitting down across from Sonic, her shyness coming back to the surface. She was never too comfortable around people. Even when we first met, she seemed awkward. I think she's just not a big people person is all. I understand though. I'm not for people either but I just handle it differently than she does. I turned my head to my partner who had thrown a pen cap at me to get my partner. I glared at him as he merely stared blankly back at me. "So we gonna do this or not," he asked, his strongly accented voice booming out of his throat.

"Throw another pen cap at me and I will stab you in the eye. Also, stay away from my sister." Scourge raised an eyebrow.

"And if I don't?"

"I'll have fun planning your funeral." Scourge smirked and looked over my shoulder to my sister. Ugh, this really was going to be a long four years.

**So, I am continuing this story! Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter! One thing I want to be clear is that I will be finishing Monster In The Dark, I'm just at a tough spot with it right now so I'm not sure when it will next be updated but I am working to get it up there. As for the direction I'm taking this story, I will mostly be writing in Rosy's, Amy's, Sonic's, and Scourge's POV since theirs are the ones I'm most familiar with but I will be balancing out everyone's story - or at least trying to lol. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 3**

_Sonic_

"Are you alright," I asked as my partner looked around anxiously once more. Her jade green eyes went to me and she smiled nervously.

"Yea," she murmured. I rolled my eyes at her but went back to writing my essay on what I knew about her and such. Honestly, this girl wasn't much of a mystery. It was obvious that she was shy, hurt, and scared. Why? I'm not sure and I couldn't bring myself to care at the moment. All I needed to do was finish this stupid essay so that I could get on with the rest of my day. I'm still wondering who came up with this stupid class. It's not like it's going to help any of us. "So," she said quietly. I glanced up at her to see her staring curiously at me. "How are you enjoying high school so far?"

"It sucks. How is it treating you?" She shrugged her small shoulders.

"Could be better I guess." I finished the last sentence of the essay and looked up to my partner. At first, I had to admit that I was a bit happy to be paired with her. I mean, she was gorgeous. But then I got to see how quiet and shy she was. I didn't really go for that in a girl. Sure, I could always break through her shell and get to know her but I didn't want to do anything yet. I at least just wanted to get through the first year of high school first. "So, you know that Scourge guy right?"

"Yea, why?"

"He's nice, right," she asked, tilting her head at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You do know that Scourge is his nickname right? And nicknames have to come from somewhere." She nodded slowly, disappointment running down her face. I leaned forward on my elbows and gently tapped her hand. Amy pulled her hand away quickly, looking up at me in surprise. I wanted to apologize for scaring her but I knew that wouldn't do any good. This child was too fragile. "You like him, don't you?"

"No, it's just that we're becoming friends and I just…I wanted to make sure his intentions were good."

"Understandable," I said with a small shrug. "The only advice I have for him is to just be careful. He can be…unpredictable at times."

"Do you know him well?"

"Yea…you could say that…"

"How long have you known him," she asked, leaning closer.

"My whole life, really."

"Are you guys related?"

"Yea," I said with a sigh. Amy raised her eyebrows in surprise. I could tell that she was about to jump to ask more questions but to my relief, the bell rang. Immediately, I rose from my seat and walked out the classroom. I could feel Amy's big eyes boring into my back as I did so but I couldn't bring myself to look over my shoulder at her. I didn't like talking about Scourge or our relation too much. It was just too unfair.

We were born twin brothers by the same father but when our parents split, my mom took me while our dad took him. We were so little that we couldn't realize the two very different lifestyles that we were walking into. Our father himself was a big drug lord and Scourge was his heir. I would have been the other heir but he doesn't give a shit about me anymore. Hell, he barely cares about Scourge from the looks of it. A part of me still wonders why Scourge puts up with all of our father's crap when he could easily just come live with our mother. Maybe because even there he would have it rough. Our mother married a rich gang leader who abuses her every chance he gets. Sometimes he comes after me too but I learned how to fight back against him. Once he saw that I could defend myself pretty well, he started to respect me more and sent me to MMA classes and such. It's still not nice to live in that house though. There was always company, my mother was constantly being beat on, and I was always witnessing someone being killed. It's not the best life to live but I deal with it the best I could. Apparently, I was going to get initiated into my stepfather's gang soon so hopefully that won't be too bad. At least then I might actually have a sense of what it's like to have a family.

Scourge and I were never truly close to each other. Hell, we barely even liked each other. When we were younger, we used to have an unspoken competition over everything. From grades to sports to girls. One of us always tried to get one step up on the other. Our little competitions only ended in us fighting and despising each other even more. For some reason, Scourge wanted to prove that he was better than me. Or maybe he just wanted to prove that to our parents. After our mom left my brother with our dad, they kind of had an estranged relationship. We were only about five when our parents had split so Scourge didn't really know how to understand the separation. I'm guessing our father explained it in a completely different matter than it was which concluded in my brother thinking that our mother didn't love him. Our mother didn't exactly help the situation since she never called in nor did she visit him. She just acted as if he never existed. Well, except when she sees him. Then she would stare at him with such sadness and regret in her eyes that I could tell she really wanted to be in his life. Once when I guess her regret caught up to her, she tried to meet up with him and explain her actions. The meeting ended badly per to say and Scourge exclaimed that he hated her and he hoped that she was happy that she was finally rid of him. After that, she never spoke of him again.

Instead, our mother put more of her concern into me. She claims that she only married the man she was with now because he had the money that could occupy my needs. Plus, she had once thought that he had genuinely cared about us. After that bubble busted, my mom tried to leave him but he roughed her up so much that she ended up in the hospital for a couple of days. She never considered leaving ever again after that night. Sure, maybe she still thinks about it but she would never ever try it again.

"Hi sweetie," my mom said as I got into her car after school. My mom was a beautiful woman with her warm face, bright light green eyes, long waves of blue hair and skinny stature. It was no wonder why my step-father wanted him to stay with her. But it wasn't just her looks that made her attractive. She was also very bubbly, humorous, light-hearted, caring and attentive. She found it easy to make friends – whom she kept for a long time – and she was always giving out helpful advice. Everyone in our neighborhood loved my mother.

"Hi," I replied as I shut the door. She leaned over to kiss my temple softly. "Mom," I groaned. "We're still on school grounds. That's embarrassing."

"Oh come on, sweetheart, you're a freshman. It's my job to embarrass you." I rolled my eyes at her causing her to laugh softly. Although my mother was an all-around great person, she wasn't the best mother in the world. She got high around me often and drank consistently. It was only when we were out of the house that she put the mother of the year façade on. Other than that, I couldn't exactly say that she was a good role model for me – or my outlook on girls.

Although I'd never had a serious relationship, I wasn't a virgin. No, I slept with some girl in the bathroom at a school dance when I was only in seventh grade. Too early to be having sex, I know but my mother nor my stepfather was there to tell me what to do about my sexual desires. Hell, they never even told me that sex was supposed to be a special moment for people who loved each other. All I knew was that sex was something that made you feel good. So, I used that definition to my own advantage. I wasn't exactly a player but I wasn't boyfriend material either. If I liked a girl and she liked me back then we would just fuck whenever we were together. Girls around here didn't cherish their bodies so it wasn't exactly hard to find a new girl to sleep with once I was done with someone else. I used this as another competition with Scourge who saw girls much the same way I did. We viewed them as toys, not people. But his view was probably thanks to our shithead father while mine was because my mother didn't respect herself. If I couldn't respect my own mother than how could I respect some other woman? It just didn't work like that in my book.

My mom drove us home while she chatted away about her day and such. My mom worked as a nurse at the local hospital so she liked to tell stories about what was going on and such while she was in there. Her job did her some good though. What with her crazy hours and everything, it got her away from my stepfather and all the drugs and alcohol that he supplied her with. But of course when she got home, she went right back to doing what she did best – numbing herself. We lived in a big apartment somewhere in center city. Some say it was very luxurious but for me it was only Hell in a building. My stepfather practically owned the whole condo complex since everyone who lived there was in his gang or worked for it. No matter where we went in that building or anywhere in the city, people knew who we were. They knew not to mess with us which was good but I hated the way they stared. Not only did they stare because they knew of my mom's abusive marriage but because of the fact that they were wondering what my stepfather was going to do with me. He had no biological children so who was going to carry out his duties when he resigned from leading the gang? Everyone speculated that he would assign me as his heir but I didn't want to run his gang.

Now, most boys would kill to be heir of a gang as huge and powerful as my stepfather's but I had no interest in following in my stepfather's footsteps. My reason for it was something that most people didn't understand. I only didn't want to lead his gang because it was the main enemy/rival of my father's drug business. Although I may not care much for my father nor him for him, I wouldn't betray him like that. Just because my stepfather adopted me and put me under his name did not mean that Delgado didn't stop running through my veins. No matter what the circumstances, biologically I was still my father's son and I was not going to be a shame to my own bloodline. Besides, if I did end up becoming the leader than Scourge would probably try to kill me. Since he is heir for our father's business, he's already training to take control as well as making sure no one got in the way of our father's plans. If I was made leader then there was no doubt that our feud would run deeper than it already was. Sure, I may not like Scourge but I didn't hate him. I wasn't sure if he hated me or not but I still didn't want to fight him for my life. I could fight him to get anger out, yes, but I couldn't bear myself to kill him.

Out of the two of us, I was always the softer one. While he was always mean, devious and evil, I was the nice one. Usually, I was his good conscious. As kids before our parents' split, I would help to advise him on doing the right thing and help him try not to let his mean streak get the best of him at that young age. After we were separated, I saw that my good influence on him faded away and he turned into the evil, selfish bastard he was now. I felt guilty for it at first but I then came to terms that he was going to end up that way anyway. There was only a certain time period before he would eventually stop listening to me. Then he would go do whatever he wanted anyway.

As my mom went over to sit on my stepfather's lap in the living room, I made my way into my room. My stepfather had called after me to tell me that I had MMA classes at six and that he was going to drive me. I didn't respond. I just kept walking. After I had earned my stepfather's respect, he began trying to get close to me. He should know that I didn't want nor need a father figure – especially not if it was him trying to fulfill the role. Once I was in my room, I flopped down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

My mind went back to Scourge and my hidden emotions came to surface. I would never admit this aloud but I missed my twin brother. We had a great bond when we were younger. Wherever I went, he went. We ate together, slept together, and played together. But we were just kids then. We probably would've been at each other's throats even when we got older because of our major differences. But that's just brothers for you. Of course we would fuss and fight but then we'd get over it. It's just what siblings do. I sighed as I silently reminisced my childhood. Although things have been carefree around here lately, I knew that my stepfather was about to make my life a living Hell with this gang.

X

_Scourge _

"I'm back," I yelled as I walked into my father's penthouse apartment. I looked around the empty apartment I made my way into my room. With a soft sigh, I shook my head. Of course that stupid shithead didn't leave me a note saying he was leaving. He never does. I could only hope he brings me back something to eat for dinner. If he doesn't then there would be a serious problem. The least that man could do was feed me. It wasn't like he did anything else. Sometimes I wonder why he even kept me. He should have just put me in a foster home or an orphanage or with that god forsaken woman for all that he puts me through. Never home, never talks to me, and never spends any time with me. Stupid shithead. He wonders why I act out so much. It's his fucking fault. Maybe if he would show his son some attention then maybe I wouldn't always be getting in trouble.

After doing my homework and changing my clothes, I grabbed a bag full of weed and made my way outside. I walked absentmindedly down to the alleyway where all of my friends hung out. As I was walking though, I spotted a boy from my stupid ass counseling class. It was that Dante boy. I only recognized him from his ripped up clothes and orange hair. It seemed as if he was sneaking away from the store that he had come out of. I raised an eyebrow as I noticed he was holding something in his pockets quite securely. "Hey you," I yelled, causing him to look to me in surprise. Immediately, he began to walk faster. I sped up as well to try to catch up to him. When he noticed me following him, he took off into a run. Dammit. Reluctantly, I ran after him.

Thank god I was a fast runner or else this kid would've ditched me. He was fast as shit. But not faster than me. Effortlessly, I caught up to him and grabbed his jean jacket. "Hey, don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you," I said as I whipped him around to face me. Before he could reply, I threw him onto the ground. "Now what the hell did you steal?"

"What's it to ya," he spat back up at me, his dark green eyes cold. I narrowed my eyes at him. Did this kid not know who he was talking to? I could easily knock his teeth out and not think twice about it.

"I'm not going to turn you in, I'm just curious."

"So, you chased me all the way down here out of curiosity?" I shrugged.

"I had nothing else better to do." Dante looked away as he stood up.

"It's just some apples and other stuff."

"You don't have food at home?" Dante glared at me.

"Did you not hear what I said the first day of that god awful counseling class?"

"No. I was too busy staring at stripper girl's hot ass. Oh and the teacher's as well. But that's not the point here. Why were you stealing?"

"Because I don't have any food at home right now," he snapped. He then blushed lightly and looked down. "I shouldn't even be telling you this. I should go." He turned to leave but I grabbed his jacket again.

"Hey," I said, causing him to look at me. "Why don't you have any food at home?" Dante shook my hand off of his jacket as he eyed me questioningly.

"Why do you care," he asked sharply. I almost raised an eyebrow at my own self. Why the hell did I care? I saw hungry people stealing all the time but I never stopped them. But then again, all of those people were older and I knew they had fucked up somewhere in life. With Dante, he was only my age and whatever was going on in his life was not his fault. I would know. I mean, it wasn't exactly my fault that I only had friends who liked me just because of the drugs I supplied them. It was because of my shithead father who scared everyone to their core. He raised me to be just like him. Intimidating, nonsocial, mean, and a player. So, because we shared similar traits, people treated us the same way. The kids my age were petrified by me therefore leaving me isolated in my own little shell of anger and misery. It didn't help that I was always going it at with my stupid twin brother. Sure, it let me know that he cared somewhat to keep competing with me but it still didn't make my life any easier.

"I think I can help…if you want," I let the words flow out my mouth, surprising myself. Dante raised an eyebrow at me. Yea, I'm pretty sure he knew who I was. Who didn't? I was a drug lord's son and heir to the company. How couldn't you know who I was? "I mean, I have some fruit and stuff at my house if you wanna take that back to your house and have something for a little while."

"You're funny, Delgado," Dante said before looking away. "See you around." Before I could snatch at his jacket again, he was already making his way down the hill. I darted after him again, coming up beside him.

"Wait," I said. Dante looked to me, this time with annoyance. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business. Don't you have better things to do, rich boy." He spat the name at me with venom, letting me know that he was angry at me. Of course he would. I just offered him food as if he was a bum on the street. But I only wanted to help. Maybe I wanted to do more than just help. Maybe I just wanted another friend. I guess I just hoped that maybe if I helped him then he would be my friend in return – just like how I helped those other people. I didn't like to be alone but that's how I found myself often. No friends, no family, and no girlfriend. Half of the girls in this town only wanted drugs or money from me anyway so I didn't even bother with sleeping with them. It just wasn't worth it.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. I just wanted to help. I-"

"Save it. Look, I'm sorry if no one wants to hang out with you but I'm not going to hang out with you just because you gave me food."

"I'm figuring that out," I muttered, trying to numb down the hurt I felt. I stopped walking, looking across the street at the alleyway that I usually meet my so called "friends" at. They were all there of course but I could tell they were getting impatient. All they really wanted was the weed. They probably couldn't care less about me. I sighed mentally. I had come to the facts that no one could ever truly care about me or love me. My own parents didn't so why should anyone else? Dante noticed I was no longer walking beside him and looked over his shoulder at me. He must have noticed my sad look of realization since his face immediately softened. He turned around and walked back up to me. "I'm sorry," I muttered. "I didn't mean to buy your companionship. It's just that I do it so often and people usually comply so easily…"

"Wow, I didn't think it was that hard to make friends," Dante said.

"Well, it's hard for me. I'm not exactly a nice person."

"Hm, yea I know. I've heard about you." He hesitated but nudged my arm. "Come on," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?"

"The park."

"Why?"

"You wanna attempt to make a friend or should I keep it moving?" I tightened my lips together before looking to the alleyway. I didn't think as I looked at the irritated faces of the other teens in the alleyway. I only felt the emptiness that always ran through my body. Their company never helped anyway.

"Yea. Let's go." Dante smirked as we began to make our way back down the sidewalk. Suddenly, I felt a sudden burst of fullness. I had felt the same way that I did with Amy. It was as if I was feeling their care towards me. I'd never been cared about before so I guess that's why it felt so weird now. But being here with Dante, I knew that I had stopped the right guy. If I had anything to do with it, he was going to be my only close friend.

**So there goes a starting glimpse into Sonic and Scourge's heads for ya. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the next chapter but i'll figure out something to get that up for you guys. Thanks so much for the reviews! It's keeping me very motivated!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 4**

_Amy _

"Hey you," Scourge said as he poked my side playfully. I jumped in surprise from his greeting but shot him a warm smile. The green haired boy returned the smile with his own devious grin. Over the past month or so, we had gotten pretty close. From the beginning, I could tell that he was guarded and misunderstood so I knew that I had my work cut out for me. Yet, his walls dropped with ease around me. Sometimes I got him to laugh and smile and be happy. Other times I just got him to open up more about his life to me. He mentioned a lot about his father's absence and his social troubles. He also told me about the wrongs that he had committed in the past. Although I never judged him when he told me this, he would always look away as if he were ashamed. Or as if I was just going to leave him in the dust. His eyes always held that same fear though. The fear that I would just abandon him. I had reassured him plenty of times that I liked being his friend and that I wasn't going to give up on him. Friends never gave up on each other.

As we formed our friendship though, I also noticed Dante quietly creeping behind Scourge's cold walls. The two boys were almost inseparable now. That fact left me with spending time with the both of them – which I didn't mind. I actually enjoyed their company. Although we were all so different from each other somehow, we found a lot of things in common. We all had terrible lives that's for sure but there was that atmosphere of comfort in the air whenever we were together. Whether we were at the park, Scourge's huge apartment, or in the library goofing off before school started. Somehow we were just able to make each other feel better about ourselves and our situations. Dante often made jokes about his struggles while Scourge just made fun of his father and I just laughed at them. Spending time with the two boys made me forget about the abuse I was experiencing at home for a little while and honestly, that was just what I needed.

"Hey," I replied as Scourge proceeded to wrap his arms around me in a friendly hug. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you?" Scourge's ice blue eyes stared down at me with affection causing me to blush lightly. The thought of him liking me caused butterflies to arise in my stomach. Dante often joked with me about Scourge having genuine feelings for me but I always brushed him off. Scourge was gorgeous for a boy our age and I couldn't imagine him liking someone as quiet and awkward as me. Besides, I noticed him making those same glossy eyed looks at my sister when she wasn't looking. If anything, I just reminded him of her.

"I'm good." As we proceeded to walk down the hallway to our lockers, we began to notice the stir of upperclassmen hanging up flyers on the walls. I looked around curiously, trying to at least catch of glimpse of the mysterious flyers. Sadly, due to my short height, I couldn't see a thing. People were just constantly in my way. Since Scourge a good deal taller than me, I looked to him in search of answers. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked him.

"Homecoming dance," he answered simply.

"Are you gonna go?" He shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure. Do you wanna go?"

"Well yea. It seems like it's going to be fun." Scourge smirked as his hand slowly traveled down my arm. I was taken by surprised when he gently grabbed my hand. Usually, I didn't like physical contact but his touch was warm…and comforting. Besides, I knew that it was a friendly gesture.

"Would you like to go the dance with me then," he asked softly. I blushed lightly as he stared down at me expectantly. "I can pick you up if you want. My dad has a driver for certain things so…"

"I'd love to," I said with a warm smile. Scourge's smirk grew into a boyish grin as he gave my hand a soft squeeze. I looked away from him to see my sister at her locker with her new friend – that Brittany girl from our counseling class. While the bronze-haired girl was bouncing up and down with enthusiasm as she waved a homecoming flyer, Rosy was calmly going through her locker.

When my sister first told me about their budding friendship, I was a bit surprised. I mean, they were absolute polar opposites. Sure, they were both unnaturally pretty but their personalities couldn't be more different. Brittany was up-beat, perky, sassy, sparkly and girly. Rosy was more calm, sarcastic, dark, and Gothic. I guess opposites kept seeming to attract in this school. But thinking of how different they were was not the only thing that crossed my mind. Another part of me felt a bit jealous over Rosy's new friendship. I mean, over the past year, all we've had were each other. It was weird watching her get close to someone else of the same sex – and same intentions. I could see that Brittany did truly care about Rosy and wanted to be there for her however she could. I could also see that Rosy was going to give her just as a hard time as she was giving me with breaking down that wall of hers. I could only wonder what was going on in her world behind closed doors that could make her so guarded.

"Hey," I greeted the both of them once I reached my locker that was right next to Rosy's.

"Hi Amy," Brittany replied, beaming at me. "Hi Scourge."

"Hey," he replied lowly. His eyes went to my sister who was looking towards our intertwined hands with a raised eyebrow. "Is there a problem," he asked, his smooth voice suggesting a challenge. Rosy raised her jade eyes to my friend and glared at him.

"Not today, douchebag," she said before slamming her locker shut and storming off down the hall. I watched as she ducked into one of the bathrooms and concern filled me. I knew that she abused herself with her cutting and such but I always prayed that she would never do it in school. She didn't deserve the public seeing her at her most vulnerable. Especially when she always put up the cold, strong front.

"What's her deal," Scourge asked though I could tell in his voice that he was surprised by her small outburst. He had spoken to me about their little arguments and her current slam of insults at him but I could tell neither of them really took it to heart. They were just incompatible. Something that was understandable when it came to their little disputes.

"I don't know," Brittany chimed in, turning her bright eyes back to us. "She's been in a terrible mood since I saw her at the bus stop. I tried to get her spirits up with thoughts of the homecoming dance but I don't think it really helped. I'm guessing something happened at her house last night." I frowned, my thoughts trying not to go to the endless possibilities of what Rosy could be facing. But maybe it wasn't the thought of what she going to particularly but the fact that she was going through it alone. She was so cut off and guarded from the world that she didn't want to open up to anyone. Who knows what she could be keeping inside that head of hers.

"Hopefully, she'll be alright," I reassured Brittany who looked worried sick.

"I just feel like such a bad friend because I don't know what to do. Should I try to talk to her or should I just let her have her time alone?"

"I wish I could help but she doesn't talk much about her home situation to anyone. It's going to take a lot to break those walls down."

"Then I guess we'll have to save that intervention for another time." She shook her head as she held up the flyer. "On to happier things. Are you guys going to the homecoming dance next Friday?"

"Yea. We're actually going together." Brittany's eyes widened.

"Are dates necessary or…?"

"I don't think so," Scourge piped in. "It's not really like we're going as each other's dates. We're just going as friends." Scourge let go of my hand as he said this, causing me to feel a bit hurt. Whenever I got the impression that he might genuinely like me, he always distances himself from whatever he was doing that would make me think that there was a possibility of us dating. But then again he was so young and so lost that he probably didn't really know what he wanted exactly. "I should get going. See you guys later." With that, Scourge began to walk down the hall at a pretty quick pace. If I wasn't paying attention, I wouldn't have seen him duck into the bathroom that Rosy had went in before. I wasn't the only one who saw his action though.

"Do you think he likes her," Brittany asked, looking back to me. "Or do you think he likes you? Honestly, I'm confused here." I shrugged.

"Maybe he's just trying to be nice to the both of us." Brittany nodded, taking that as a reasonable answer. "So, are you thinking of asking anyone to the homecoming dance?"

"Not really. I mean, no guy would want to go with a freshman to the first dance of the school year – or any dance at all for that matter." Her statement was immediately challenged when we both noticed a tall boy coming up behind her. This boy was very handsome with his short cut dark hair, mesmerizing dark blue eyes, sharp facial features, and muscular body. Brittany turned a deep shade of red when the boy shot her a charming smile.

"Hello there," he said.

"Hi," Brittany murmured. "I'm Brittany." The boy held out his hand in which she shook slowly.

"I'm Ren."

"I know," she said quickly before blushing even deeper. "I mean, your family owns the charity that helps this town out. Everyone should know who you are." Ren grinned.

"Well, since you know me, I was hoping that maybe you'd like to come to homecoming with me?"

"Yes! Of course!" Brittany said but not too loudly. I guess she was trying to tone down her excitement and not seem too naïve. She was doing a good job at keeping her cool. I could tell that she had been infatuated with the thought of him long before he even walked up to her. He was popular around this town but something about him just rubbed me off the wrong way. I couldn't exactly put my finger on what it was but I knew my feeling was pretty strong on it. I rummaged through my messy locker as Brittany and Ren exchanged numbers and such before he went on to homeroom. I wiggled my eyebrows at Brittany who only laughed. I could tell that this homecoming dance was going to be fun…hopefully.

X

_Rosy _

Ugh, I hate dresses. Even now as I was standing in this strapless, fitted lace dress, I despised it with a passion. Brittany had dragged me dress shopping along with my sister, and the two other girls from our counseling class. She thought it would be good if we bonded together since it was obvious we weren't going to get anywhere with those annoying boys. Surprisingly, the shopping trip went pretty well. I got to know Cream and Rouge a lot better. Although Cream was quiet and soft-spoken, she was very sweet and kind. She and Amy had an immediate friendship connection which I thought would be good for my sister. She needed a best friend other than me. Someone who would open up to her and who could actually help her more than I could. Rouge was a cool girl too. She was more feisty and sassy than the rest of us but we found her very amusing. It was weird how well we all fit together but it worked.

As expected, we talked about our despicable partners for the first half of the meeting. To none of our surprise, Cream was starting to develop a crush on Tails who had asked her to homecoming. We all knew that was coming so it wasn't a big shocker. It was still cute how she blushed whenever one of us said his name though. We were surprised that Amy actually got to be cordial with her partner though. I mean, he didn't seem like a bad guy or anything but after the first day, I didn't think they would be getting along. Luckily, they were though. Apparently he was pretty nice. The rest of us despised our partners. Rouge complained that her and Knuckles could never see eye to eye so they were always arguing. Brittany explained that Dante never really had his head in the right place so she had to yell at him all the time. And then there was me with Scourge annoying the hell out of me all the time. Our little rants were funny though. For that day, I actually genuinely laughed over something and it felt pretty good.

"You look hot," Ren said as he barged into my room without knocking. I glanced at him to see he was in a plain white button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He had explained to me – while trying to put his hands all over me – that homecoming wasn't that formal so most of the guys didn't really dress up. Only the girls because well, we're girls and we're supposedly into that type of stuff. Most of my friends went with cocktail dresses though. Only Amy and Cream went for a dress that had a wavy skirt to it but that's because they were just into that kind of stuff. I put my mind back to Ren's somewhat compliment at hand. I guess I did look pretty… I had straightened my hair so that it fell just below my shoulders and actually worked up a sexy smoky eye with sweet light lips. I had paired my dress with a pair of black stilettos which I knew would be Hell to walk in but I needed to pull off the entire look so I would just have to deal with it.

"Go away," I said simply as I finished applying lip gloss to my lips.

"You got a date tonight," he asked as he walked up behind me.

"No, I'm going with some friends."

"You have friends?" I tried to hold back the foreign pang of hurt that I felt in my chest. Usually, I never really had friends but ever since I bonded with those girls from my class I guessed that I had potential candidates for friends.

"Yes, I do. Now get out. Don't you have a date to pick up?"

"Yup, I actually think you may know her." I raised an eyebrow as I turned to look at him. He was smirking deviously, his striking eyes dancing with amusement. "Her name's Brittany Taylor. I'm pretty sure she's trying to be your new BFF." I narrowed my eyes at my foster brother as I began to walk up to him.

"Don't you even think about-"

"About what, Rosy? Raping her? Babe, if I want to sleep with her then I'm sure she'll comply happily. Besides, if you get a little jealous: I'm open to a threesome."

"You're disgusting! You better not hurt her. She's too good for your little games."

"She's a drug addict, Rosy. I'm the one who's too good for her. But she's pretty and she's got a stack of weed waiting for us at her house for when the dance is over. I would tell you what else we would be doing but I don't want you to get jealous."

"Oh please," I said, pushing him out of my way. Even though I knew that Ren was a player and liked to break girls' hearts, I couldn't exactly stop Brittany from going out with him. From the looks of it, she was already falling in love with him. But that's just Ren for you. He gets all charming and dreamy eyed to make the girl fall for him but as soon as he gets what he wants, he drops them like a fly. Stupid asshole. I could only hope Brittany knew what she was getting herself into. I had tried to tell her while we were dress shopping but she brushed off all of my remarks with ease. I had to let her deal with him on her own although I would catch her when his sorry ass broke her heart.

The ride to the dance was pretty quiet for me since I just rode with a driver. The girls were planning to meet up there and just hang out the rest of the night. I had called a sleepover at my place and a chick flick day for when we woke up the next morning. They all complied with excitement and we were all set.

When I got to the dance, I had to say that I was amazed at the decorations. The theme was something of a golden era or something so everything was decorated in gold, white, and red. The thought of it made me think that I was in a world based off of High School Musical or something. I guess I couldn't complain too much as long as there was a Zac Efron looking dude around here somewhere. I immediately spotted Cream in her peach colored dress talking to Tails near the food tables. Although I did want to talk to her, I didn't want to interrupt her time with her crush. They were just so cute together and it was obvious that he liked her too. I wouldn't be surprised if they were the couple who were going to date all through high school. Maybe even farther than that depending on how deep their feelings ran for each other.

I turned my eyes to see that Rouge was surrounded by upperclassmen boys. They were practically drooling over her in her fitted blue dress. She seemed to be entertaining them though as she threw her head back in laughter frequently. I spotted Brittany and Ren near them, engaged in what seemed like an airy conversation. Although I didn't want her near him, I couldn't stop it so I might as well just be happy for her. I almost got worried since I didn't see my sister but the worry went away quickly when I spotted her sitting at a table with Scourge. They were talking as well although I could see him holding her hand tightly. Ugh, why did she have to come to the dance with him? I know that they were becoming friends and all but she was too fragile to be with someone like him. It was obvious that he was one to break hearts and I knew that Amy couldn't handle that sort of pain. She was just too sweet and innocent for that.

Slowly, I turned around only to bump into someone. "Sorry," I heard a male voice say quickly. I looked up to see another freshman, Dean his name was, looking down at me with flushed cheeks. I only knew him because he was in most of my classes and happened to be really smart. He was cute though. He had wavy navy blue eyes, bright orange eyes, tanned skin, and a tall but slightly chiseled body.

"It's alright," I told him, shooting him a smile. "Rosy," I said, holding my hand out to him. He shook it, returning the smile.

"Dean. It's nice to meet you. You look great by the way."

"Thanks. You do too." He was dressed in something similar to Ren except his shirt was a dark royal blue. He seemed to hesitate at first but slowly began to engage into conversation with me. We actually spent most of the dance together. He made me laugh frequently and he seemed to be pretty down to earth. Even when we danced, he made sure to keep a safe distance between our bodies which showed me that he wasn't a pervert or anything. I was starting to like the guy by the end of the night. But of course there's always drama at homecoming.

A bunch of senior girls began duking it out at the dance which then broke out into an entire brawl for the rest of the kids at the school. I had to leave Dean's side to fight my way out of the gym and into the empty hallway. Although I did have the other girls' numbers, I decided to wait for them outside. I mean, I doubt they would pick up their phones if they were too busy ripping some other bitch's hair out. So, I began to walk down the hallway with my heels clacking against the glossy floor. I didn't get far before I felt someone grab me. It was a drunken senior whom I didn't recognize. However, he did seem to know me by the way he said my name before trying to molest me. Despite my struggles to get away from him, the boy kept a pretty good grip on me. I was about to call for help before the boy was punched right in the jaw by someone.

That someone happened to be my annoying partner. While the boy was immediately knocked out by the punch, I couldn't help but to still not feel safe. I mean, I didn't know Scourge all too well but I did know that he wasn't that good of a guy. So, I tried to walk away from the scene but he grabbed my arm. "Hey, you alright," he asked.

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth as I shrugged out of his grip. I attempted again to take another step away from him but he only grabbed my wrist. "What the hell do you want," I snapped at him. Scourge seemed genuinely taken aback by my outburst, hurt filling in his glowing ice blue eyes.

"I just wanted to help," he said softly.

"Well I don't need your help, thank you very much."

"From the looks of what just happened, I think you did. If it wasn't for me then you probably wouldn't be a virgin right now," he snapped at me. The hurt that I had sworn I'd seen in his eyes disappeared and now the impulsive side of him was starting to resurface. Just as it should though. I mean, I was pissing him off.

"Look, douchebag, you don't know me! You don't have to keep trying to save me!"

"I'm not trying to save you."

"Then what are you trying to do? Get on my good side so that my sister will like you? Why don't you go save her?"

"Because she's perfectly fine. She doesn't need my help."

"Oh but I do? God, are you blind? Do you not see the bruises on her?"

"I do but I've already tried to help her and there's nothing I can do right now. But since we're talking about being blind: I think you're the blind one."

"And why is that?" He suddenly held up my arm, putting my scars right in my face. Before he could say another word to me, I slapped him straight across the face. I had already known what he was going to say and honestly, I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to hear that I was troubled, that I needed someone to help me, that I needed help in general. I knew all of that already. Help just wasn't going to happen for me. "Don't you dare throw something in my face that you know nothing about!"

"I know that whatever caused those scars made you into the bitch you are today." I growled and ripped my wrist from his grasp. Without another word, I walked away from him. I only made it halfway down the hall before I turned around. He was staring at me, a deadly glare placed on his face.

"Just because my scars are physical doesn't mean that I don't see right through your invisible ones. Try all you want! No one will ever love you!" Scourge's face fell completely as I said the last part, his mouth gaping open in shock. I sent him a glare before turning and stalking off. From that moment on, I knew that I absolutely loathed high school dances.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs. **

**Chapter 5**

_Sonic _

"Did you kiss her," Knuckles asked Tails who blushed furiously. At the moment, we were all hanging out in my room. Since Tails was the only one who actually went to homecoming the night before, we decided to grill him about his date.

"No," Tails murmured, looking down in embarrassment.

"Why not," I asked. Tails glanced at him, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Because we're just going to take things slow, I think. It's easier that way." Knuckles and I looked to each other and shrugged. We both knew that Tails was also more reserved with girls so we had to let him be. It was bold enough that he even asked Cream out in the first place. Usually, he would wait around until the girl initiated that she wanted to go out in the first place. He surprised us when he just asked Cream straight out if she would go to the dance with him. We weren't surprised when he came clean about his crush on her though. That was pretty much obvious.

I'd been friends with Tails and Knuckles since we were in preschool. It all started when someone was picking on Tails so I stepped in to help but that didn't do any good. So, Knuckles decided to kick the kid's ass for messing with us. Ever since then, we'd been the best of friends. We knew everything about each other and we were always trying to help with our situations. Since Tails' parents were druggies, Knuckles and I often let him sleepover our houses so that he wouldn't have to witness their broken states. We also helped him out with his small inventions during science fairs and such. We supported his dreams no matter how big they seemed for kids like us. We both knew that he could do. Knuckles, on the other hand, Tails and I supported by just understanding his mood swings. Most people can't handle how he's happy one minute and the next wants to punch the wall in. He was born with his bipolar condition so we only accepted him as he was. Besides, he wasn't as bad as most people make him out to be. Really, all he had was a bad temper. Still, he did have to therapy classes and support groups. Tails and I went with him sometimes when he didn't want to go alone. Knuckles knew that he were there for him no matter what.

"What did you guys do last night anyway," Tails asked, adjusting his glasses that had fallen down his nose a bit.

"Played Call of Duty online together. I kicked Knuckles' ass," I said with a teasing smirk to my friend. Knuckles only shook his head at me as he grumbled under his breath. He wasn't a sore loser but he did hate it when he lost. "So, back to you, did she look pretty?"

"Yea. She did," Tails said, his voice dropping down in bashfulness again. "I think she likes me though. I mean, she kissed me on the cheek when the night was over."

"That's a good sign." Tails shrugged, turning a deeper shade of red. While Knuckles and I were more experienced with girls, Tails wasn't. In fact, he was still a virgin – both lips and body. He's never kissed a girl nor has he ever had sex. That makes him more innocent in our group which balanced out well. Knuckles was the tough one, I was the crazy one and Tails was the innocent one. Our friendship was pretty balanced.

We talked for a couple more hours before Tails and Knuckles left out. After I walked them to the door, I walked into the kitchen where my mom was smoking a joint. She smiled widely at me when she noticed my presence. I could tell from the glassy look in her eyes that she was already high. I rolled my eyes at her from behind the refrigerator door that I opened to look for a Gatorade. "Hi Sonic," she said.

"Hi," I muttered in response. I grabbed a random Gatorade bottle from the fridge and made a move to leave the kitchen but my mother spoke again.

"Do you wanna go to the store with me? We need some more food in the house. Plus, I was thinking that maybe we could go out for dinner and discuss some things."

"Alright," I said with a shrug. My mom beamed at me as she quickly put out the blunt and ran to put on some shoes. Once she was fully dressed, we headed out to the local supermarket. I helped her to pick out all the groceries we needed since she was still a bit too high to fully comprehend things. I was surprised that she drove us here safely. Then again, she's used to functioning when serious things are going on. It's just now that she can play around, she's choosing to. I could only hope that no one from school saw her. Although I was a freshman and no one really paid any attention to me, I didn't want to carry around the humiliation of a dancing mother in the middle of the supermarket. Having the workers see her was enough embarrassment but they had gotten used to her antics by now so they just ignored her. I tried to do the same as I practically picked out everything myself. I had done it enough times so it didn't really bother me too much.

It wasn't until we were in one of the almost empty frozen food aisles that she froze completely in her tracks. I only ignored her as I continued to look over the different Hot Pockets I would cook up on days when I didn't feel like making myself anything. Yea, my mom didn't cook often so I had to learn how to do it. Hell, I practically did everything in that stupid house. I did laundry, cooked, cleaned, paid the bills with my parents' credit cards and restocked up the food. It was as the two boneheads were my children. Funny since I was barely old enough to even be thinking about children. I could take care of them better than my own parents could though. That's actually a really sad fact.

I glanced at my mom to see her looking down at the floor, her eyes wide with an unrecognizable emotion. I raised an eyebrow before looking down the aisle to see what could possibly have made her high happy go away like that. Standing at the end of the aisle was my father and my brother. While Scourge was leaning against one of the refrigeration doors, my father was actually looking through them with a thoughtful hand on his chin. Now, I could see why my mom deflated so quickly. Not only was my dad still the handsome guy that he always was but now his spitting image, Scourge, was standing there next to him. That must have been a lot on her.

When my parents split up, it was my father who had left her. Apparently, she had cheated on him or something so he left and took Scourge with him. He had argued with my mother about taking me too but she complained that she wanted to be in at least one of her sons' lives. So, my father complied and just took Scourge. After that, he never bothered with me as my mother didn't bother with Scourge. It was an unspoken agreement that the other parent would have absolutely no say in how we were being raised. Or at least that's always what I thought it was. I realized as I got older that my mom was still in love with my father. She never wanted him to leave. She thought that he would look through her mistakes and still love her. Sadly, that didn't happen. When I was younger, she used to hate looking at me because I looked like him. Although I had her color features, my face was all him. It hurt me for her to ignore me but I learned to get over it. Sometimes I could only imagine what it would been like if she had taken Scourge – who looked exactly like our father – instead. She'd probably hang herself, honestly.

Scourge must have noticed eyes on him since he turned his blue eyes towards me. His eyes filled with the same confusion that mine probably did and he looked towards our father. I watched as he said something to him that caused our father to look in my mom and I's direction. Quickly, I diverted my attention back to what I was doing. Although my father wasn't that bad when I was still living with him, I had heard tons of rumors about the monster he had become. Surely, that would be enough to scare anyone. Maybe that's why my mom had frozen up so impulsively. She knew what he was capable of and if he was still holding a grudge over her then she definitely had every right to be scared.

"Maria," my father's deep, heavily accented voice called. I saw my mom flinch slightly at the corner of my eye. Slowly, she looked up at him to see that he was coming towards her with his hands in his pockets. Our father was a tall muscularly built man with short cut green hair, piercing almond shaped ice blue eyes, a sharp jaw and deeply tanned skin. He was good-looking and I was thankful I had inherited those good looks but he was evil. Maybe not to Scourge he wasn't but that man definitely didn't have a heart.

"Alejandro," my mom said as she forced a smile onto her face. "You look good," she told him once he stopped in front of her. Scourge had followed behind our father but stood closer to me. I gave him a questioning look but he only gave me a brief glare. Scourge definitely lived up to his nickname, I would give him that. He was mean to almost everyone unless he had reason otherwise. I found it as a huge surprise when he was so openly friendly to Amy and Dante from our counseling class. Maybe there was more to him behind the devious appearance or he was just trying to change. Either way, I could only hope that maybe he could benefit from whatever he was doing.

"So do you," my father replied before his eyes looked to me. "Javier, haven't you grown." I could only stare at him in response since I didn't particularly know what to say. I hadn't spoken to my father in years. What was there that I possibly could say? Luckily for me, my father diverted his attention back to my mother. He asked her if they could speak for a moment – out of our hearing. My mother looked reluctant but agreed to it. She told me that she would be right back before walking down the aisle with my father. I looked to Scourge who was kicking at imaginary dust with his shoes.

"Is there any point in trying to have a conversation with you," I asked. Scourge looked to me, confused by my sudden speech to him.

"Is there any point in trying to be nice to you," he retorted back, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged as I continued to push the cart along. Scourge walked with me, keeping a safe distance away. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"I don't know. I don't think mom expected to see you guys here so it can't be anything previously planned. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Food shopping duh," he said with a roll of his eyes. "I can see you guys are doing the same."

"I thought dad had other people to do this kind of thing for him."

"He does but he wanted to spend time with me for some reason. At first, I thought it would be something cool. Not a stupid trip to the supermarket."

"Yea, well, that's our father for you." We took a turn into another aisle frozen food aisle, our eyes looking around busily so there wouldn't be any need for eye contact. I found it funny since we used to be so close and now we can barely look at each other. But I guess that's what life in this stupid town does to you. We walked in silence for a while before my brother spoke again.

"I didn't see you at homecoming," he said quietly.

"Yea, I didn't go."

"But aren't you on the football team? I thought that was mandatory."

"I'm on the freshman football team," I corrected him. "But most of the varsity players go. Besides, I'm not really into that stuff anyway. I'm surprised you went." He shrugged.

"Well, I asked a girl to go so…"

"Do I know her?"

"Yea. Your partner in that counseling class. Amy."

"Oh. She's pretty." Scourge nodded, a small smile coming on his lips. I almost raised an eyebrow at him before he looked to me and his small smile faded. "You like her, don't you?" Quickly, he put his hand on the cart, stopping my movement. I looked to him in confusion before he rounded the cart so that he could stand in front of me.

"Can I talk to you? Brother to brother?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Since when have you we ever talked brother to brother?"

"Never but maybe that's because we've never had feelings for the same girl before." I raised both of my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"I see the way you look at her. Besides, I'm not an idiot, Sonic. Everyone knows you like her." I rolled my eyes.

"Scourge, you're overthinking."

"How?"

"Because I don't like her…or at least not romantically. Sure, she's pretty and everything but I just don't see her that way."

"Not yet, anyway." I almost laughed at my brother. He couldn't be serious right now. I had showed absolutely no signs that I had any interest in Amy. Besides, it was obvious that she liked him back. I still remembered her questioning his character multiple times in class and asking me on his signals. We definitely were not looking to date each other any time soon.

"Scourge, you're acting as if I pose some type of threat."

"Because you are posing a threat. You don't hang around her as much as I do. She's always talking about you when we bring up certain things and I doubt she talks about me the same way."

"Okay, you wanna know what's really going on between us?" Scourge nodded. "We're just friends – barely. We do our assignments for that stupid class as well as our other classes that we have together because she asks me for help. If you haven't noticed, the girl is pretty shy. Besides, she doesn't even think you like her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious that you're torn between her and her sister."

"I'm not torn between them. I like Amy. I do."

"Then why are you always trying to help out Rosy when she obviously don't seem to want much help from anyone?"

"Because," he answered swiftly. I raised an eyebrow but let it go. If we wanted to continue the tug of war with himself then that was fine but at least I knew where my feelings lied. I didn't have a crush on anyone at this very moment. I mean, sure, maybe I had a crush on Amy when I first saw her but I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm only 14 and she was too good of a girl to be hurt so early in high school.

"Just ask her out," I said with a shrug. "Save yourself the trouble." Scourge nodded.

"Okay." With that, we began to go on with our walking. But as we walked, I couldn't help but to let my mind drift to Amy. I mean, what was Scourge thinking when he said I liked her? I wasn't ready to harbor feelings like that yet. Not when I still had a lot on the line to lose already.

X

_Scourge _

"You look like shit," I told my partner as I sat down in the desk across from her. Rosy's jade eyes looked to me and I then noticed that they were watery. She blinked the moistness away as a glare placed over her features. I didn't know what she had to be mad about with me for. I did save her from being raped by some senior douchebag. All she had to do was say thank you and be on her way. But no, instead she had to spat out things that she knew would hurt me. How she read me so well, I wasn't quite sure but I did know that I didn't like it.

"Thanks. So do you…wait, I forgot, you always look like that," she snapped back. Honestly, the girl did look a bit on the bad side. It was obvious that whatever makeup she was trying to put on had been smudged viciously by something and her sad expression just made things worse. I wanted to ask her what was wrong, if there was anything I could do to help, if I could help her feel better… My contradicting feelings for this girl was starting to get annoying. One minute, she could piss me off so much that I would want absolutely nothing to do with her but the next, she just seemed as if she was about to break and I just wanted to be the glue that would hold her together. I had no idea why I felt this way about her but I just did…and I didn't like it.

"Are you always this defensive? I mean, even at homecoming, I did nothing wrong yet you just snapped out on me. What was that all about?"

"Maybe it has to do with the fact that I just don't like you." I rolled my eyes.

"You don't like anyone."

"Gee, thanks for that life-changing conclusion." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? All I ever try to do sometimes is just be nice to you but you can never return the favor. I haven't even done anything to you. If anything, I'm the one who should be so cruel to you."

"Then be cruel. No one is telling you to be nice to me."

"God, Rosy, seriously, are you not used to people not being nice just for the sake of it?"

"Aren't you not supposed to be nice in the first place? Your nickname is Scourge which only means bad things. Unless you're just too much a wimp to actually live up to that name."

"You better watch it," I snapped, letting my voice get low as my growing anger began to increase. "You don't know me."

"And you don't know me. How about we stop trying to do that and get straight to whatever point we need to with this stupid class? I am sick and tired of arguing with you."

"Funny since you're the one who always starts it."

"Shut up," she said as she crossed her arms across her chest. She looked to Ms. Thomas' desk where she was watching all of us converse with our partners. Well, two pairs converse I should say. Rouge and Knuckles were arguing as usual, Dante was trying to make conversation with Brittany who was texting away on her cell phone, and here was me arguing with mine. Cream and Tails were talking quietly while Sonic seemed to be cracking jokes that made Amy laugh. I felt jealousy burn through me as I heard her soft laugh once more at whatever he was saying. And he says he doesn't like her. Fucker was lying right through his teeth. It was obvious but his overfriendliness that he had some feelings for her whether he realized it or not.

The thought of the overfriendliness brought my attention to my weird sense of caring for Rosy. But I couldn't possibly have hidden feelings for her could I? I mean, she was always so mean and not to mention difficult. I could never get anywhere with that girl. Amy was just so much easier to talk to. Plus, I could tell that she really did care about me – even if it was just as a friend. But I still had to try to see if there was something more besides the friendly care. I mean, I knew that I did sincerely like her. I liked holding her hand, hearing her soft voice, and staring at her beautiful, angelic face. Hopefully, she just felt the same way about me.

After a whole period of silence with Rosy, I practically chased Amy down the hall. Usually, she walked with her sister but since she stormed off, she was alone. That helped on my part since I wouldn't want to ask her out with Rosy staring unnecessary daggers at me. "Oh hey," Amy said, when she finally noticed me calling her through all the noise in the hallway. She smiled brightly at me as her slender arms enveloped me into a warm hug.

"Hey," I breathed, the sweet scent of her hair filling my noise. "I need to talk to you."

"About what," she asked, pulling away from me. Today she was wearing a fitted tee shirt that hugged her (at the moment) small curves and a pair of jeans with her hair pulled into a ponytail. Nonetheless she still looked absolutely beautiful to me.

"I know this may seem sudden and rushed and maybe a bit weird but I like you. I mean, I like, like you. And I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me Saturday night if you're not busy." Amy immediately flashed red, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Like a date?" She sounded as if she were surprised. Then again, maybe she was. I had never actually made any huge advances besides holding her hand so she probably didn't even know I had feelings for her.

"Yea. A date." Amy blushed deeper but a small smile came upon her lips. She nodded, her shyness coming over her as she pulled her shoulders inward.

"Yea. I'd like that."

"Okay. I'll text you the details then."

"Or," she started, "you can walk me to my locker and we can talk about it further." I smirked down at her, slowly reaching out to intertwine my hand with her.

"I like your option so much better." She giggled as I spun her. Slowly, I let my arm creep around her waist, pulling her closer to me as we walked. During those few minutes, I felt myself enjoying the feel of her body so close to mine. I could tell that I was going to enjoy dating Amy – even if that meant that we would face a lot of consequences to get through it.

**Okay so the chapter after next will be a huge time jump because I never really noticed how young they were being freshman and all. But also because after the next chapter, nothing major will really happen in the time between the rest of freshman year and sophomore year that can't be briefly explained so therefore I can just time jump it and things will still make sense. Just to give you guys a heads up on what's going on in the story direction. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except for my OCs.**

**Chapter 6**

_Amy _

Since when were butterflies so brutal? I held my stomach as another strong flutter went through it. I tried to convince myself that it was just my nerves but I knew my nerves were not just focused on the fact that I was about to go out on a date with one of the hottest boys in my class. I was more nervous about what we were going to do on this date. It didn't exactly help that I had never been on a date so I didn't know what to expect. I wasn't even sure if I was dressed nice enough. Since I didn't own a lot of nice things, I ended up in a silky fitted red shirt, black jeggings, and a pair of flats. I had merely curled my hair but it still looked a mess anyway. I also attempted to complete a smoky eye but I'm sure I failed terrible. My only hope was that he didn't laugh at me when he saw me.

My phone buzzed lightly on my dresser. It was a text from Scourge saying that he was waiting for me in the lobby of my building. We had made arrangements that I would meet him down there because I sure wasn't going to let him come up here and meet my foster parents. I doubted my foster father would even let me go out anywhere with him. He'd probably beat me after he sent Scourge away if my friend did come up here. Thankfully, the beatings had slowed down some since he was becoming more sober due to his new job. He was still mean as hell to me though. It didn't help that my foster mom has acquired me as her new maid and slaps me if I don't do something right or fast enough. Sometimes I wonder who even certified them to be my foster parents. They were absolutely terrible.

Quietly, I tip-toed past the living room and walked out the front door. After that, I felt my butterflies die down a bit. Although I was relieved, I did still have to deal with the aftermath of sneaking out when I got home. That only made my nervousness surface again. Surely, my foster parents would try to kill me if they found out I left without their permission. I shook my head as I hopped into an elevator. I couldn't let them ruin my night. I just couldn't. For the first time, a guy actually liked me and I liked him back. I would not let them ruin my happiness – even if it was only for a temporary time period. I wouldn't lie by saying that I knew this whole thing with Scourge was going to work out. Honestly, there was every chance that a relationship with him was going to be a big mistake. I knew that he had a reputation and that he wasn't the best guy in the whole world but despite all of that, I still felt as if I should give him a chance. I mean, so far he hasn't seemed like much of a bad guy at all.

A smile unconsciously came upon my lips when I saw Scourge leaning against the wall casually, his beautiful ice blue eyes scanning the lobby. He was wearing a collared short sleeved black button up shirt, jeans, and sneakers. A sigh escaped my lips as now I felt more comfortable in the outfit I had chosen. If he wasn't all dressed up then there shouldn't be any reason that we would be doing something too fancy. Besides, we were only 14. What were we going to do anyway?

Scourge's eyes finally found me and a smile immediately lit up his face. He bounced off the wall and started to come towards me. "You look beautiful," he said when he reached me. I blushed deeply as he took a light hold on my hand to pull me close.

"Thanks. You look good too."

"Thanks." He put his hand around my waist as he turned to guide me out of the building. "So, what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I thought the guys usually plan that out."

"We usually do but I just thought maybe we could do something you want to do." I shrugged.

"I've never been out on a date before. Actually, I've never really been out anywhere besides the mall before." Scourge raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief.

"You're kidding." I shook my head.

"I wish I was but I really don't go anywhere. Just walks around the neighborhood really." Scourge opened the lobby door for me in which I thanked him as I passed.

"Well, since it is late and the drug dealers who have beef are gonna come out soon, why don't we go somewhere more peaceful and take a walk? We could have dinner beforehand and just hang out. Would you like that?" I nodded, shooting a smile up at him. He returned the smile, leaning down to peck a soft kiss at my cheek. I blushed even more as we continued to walk to a running black car. Scourge opened the door for me in which I hesitantly got into it. He followed me and shut the door behind him. "Where do you wanna go to eat?" I shrugged. He turned to the driver. "Hey, Manny," he said, causing the driver to turn. He looked to be in his mid-fifties with slanted deep brown eyes, tanned skin, a warm face, and a lean body. "Surprise us with somewhere not too fancy." The driver nodded, shooting Scourge a respectful smile.

As the car took off, Scourge turned his attention back to me. His eyes began searching my body in concern, causing me to tense up. I hadn't exactly told him about my foster parents beating on me but I'm sure he suspected something. Sure, I never did a great job with hiding my bruises but I did good enough. There were always a few that were visible but they were always small. I prayed that he wouldn't notice one of those tonight. I didn't want to ruin our good time with my own personal burdens. Unfortunately, Scourge found a small bruise on my wrist and lightly touched it with his fingers. "What's going on with you," he asked, his voice low.

"I'm clumsy," I said with a small smile and a shrug of the shoulder. Scourge raised his eyes to me, obviously not buying my excuse. He scooted a bit closer to me, his hand reaching up to caress one of my cheeks.

"Amy, you know that you can tell me anything. We're friends, remember?" I looked down, curling my fingers around his tightly.

"I know but I just didn't want to ruin our night."

"You won't ruin it by telling me. If anything, maybe it'll make you have an even better time. One less weight off of your shoulders right?"

"Well, my foster parents aren't the best…as you know…and they're very mean. I'm forced to fend not only for myself but for them because they are too lazy to do it. Often, my foster father tries to make advances on me but whenever I deny, he beats on me. Or if I do anything wrong, really. Sometimes I don't even say anything and he just hits me. My foster mom does the same as well except she treats me more as if I'm her own personal maid or something."

"Does child services know about you being abused like this?" I shook my head, feeling even more ashamed than I did before. "Does anyone besides me know about this?"

"Only Rosy but she's my sister so I kind of have to tell her about everything." Scourge nodded once before the car was left in silence. I kept eyes locked on our hands as I pondered about what could possibly be running through his mind. I wondered if he thought less of me or if he thought I was brave for handling all of this alone and on a steady routine. I wondered if maybe he wasn't thinking about my situation at all…if he was just thinking about me in general. I wondered if he thought I looked pretty or if he was planning on making a move tonight or even if he thinks that he would be able to love me someday – despite my background and my daily life. A part of me asked myself the same question about him. Could _I_ love _him_?

Scourge wasn't a bad person or anything so I wondered why I had even thought about that question. Of course I could love him! How could I not? He was always so sweet and kind to me. Plus, he was very handsome at this age where most boys usually look awkward. Sure, he had a rough time with his father and such but he wasn't going to be that person. I could see that he didn't want to be that person. If anything, he just wanted to be him. Though, I did always wonder how he got that nickname of his…

"What are you afraid of," Scourge asked suddenly, causing me to look up at him in surprise. His eyes were gentle as they stared down at me. I could see that he was simply curious but what brought on that question?

"Rape," I murmured softly. Scourge raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. It was a common answer. A lot of girls around here were afraid of being raped – then again a lot of girls all around the world are scared of it. Why shouldn't we be? Our bodies were important to us and to have it violated in such a violent and disgusting manner is terrifying to us. I try not to think about how it would feel if my foster father ever did succeed in what he was always trying to do but sometimes I can't help myself. I knew that if I was ever raped, I would never be the same. "What are you afraid of," I asked, studying his gentle eyes.

"Death," he said bluntly. "Or maybe I should say that I'm afraid of what comes after death. The afterlife or a reincarnation into a new life. Or even the judgment that comes to you of whether you go to Hell or Heaven. No one knows what happens after you die and I'm sad to say that I am afraid of what's going to happen after I'm dead."

"I understand."

"You don't mind if I ask personal questions do you," he asked, his hand giving me a reassuring squeeze. I shook my head. "Why do you live in a foster home? I mean, where are your parents?"

"Sadly, I can only answer one of those questions. My parents live somewhere far away in a big mansion with two little perfect babies and a boatload of money. I don't know why they gave Rosy and I up when we were babies but they did. I always suspected that they were young and didn't know what to do with two little babies at the time. I used to think that maybe when they got their lives together then they would take us back and we could be a family. But they never did. The only thing they do is put money in some trust fund that we can only activate when we turn 18. They explained in a letter that the money was for us to go to college and for us to be secure for a long time after that. Rosy told me that she thinks the money is from their guilt. They know we're growing up in terrible homes and they're doing nothing about it. So, my sister thinks it's their form of redemption or something."

"Your sister is something else, isn't she," Scourge muttered bitterly. I shrugged.

"I think she's going through a secret storm. I think that she wants to prove that she doesn't need anyone's help but she does. I mean, she's…she's suicidal."

"Does that scare you? Knowing that she could get an urge to kill herself at any moment?"

"Of course it does," I sighed. "She's the only family I have. I…I couldn't bear to lose her." The car stopped suddenly and I bumped into Scourge's chest softly. Immediately, I blushed. I tried to move away but Scourge only wrapped his arms and pulled me closer to him. Blush continued to burn on my cheeks as he stared down at me. The moment for like an eternity for me as we stared into each other's eyes, waiting patiently for the other to make a move.

"Scourge, we've arrived," the driver called to us, snapping the both of us back to reality. Scourge blinked out of his gaze as he turned to the door. He thanked the driver before opening the door and helping me out the car. The dinner part of our date went by smoothly. Scourge asked me more playful and light questions which shifted the intense atmosphere into a more comfortable one. I was surprised at how much he actually didn't know about me despite the short amount of time we'd been friends. I mean, we did talk about a lot. But then again, I mostly asked him all the questions. I never really let him into my own thoughts all that much. Slowly, though, I was starting to like sharing my opinions on different things with him. We had a lot in common and were able to laugh about most of the things we talked about. It was no surprise at the high level of comfort I began to feel around him. I guess I also couldn't be surprised at the butterflies that was constantly arising in my stomach whenever he smiled at me or when he laughed. My crush on him deepened so much in one night. A part of me was scared of that fact but another part of me only wanted to fall deeper into the emotions.

Later that night, we found ourselves walking around the city park. It was beginning to get cold out so Scourge let me wear his jacket that smelled strongly of his cologne. I wasn't complaining though. Whatever scent he had on smelled amazing. I could sniff his jacket all week if I could.

"I feel like there should be some love song playing in the background right now," Scourge mused as we walked over a small bridge. There were lights lining the bridge and reflected off the water below. Scourge stopped to lean on one of the sides, his hands tugging at my waist so that I would cuddle up against him. A sigh of content left both of our lips as our arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. I let myself relax as he pecked a kiss at my forehead.

"Like the song in the Lion King," I asked, letting a smile come upon my lips at the thought.

"Yea," he breathed into my hair. I looked up at him and found my breath taken away by his good looks. For as young as he was, he was so handsome. Even now as the moon reflected off of his tanned skin and ice blue eyes, it was unreal how beautiful he was. I could still only wonder why he would take interest in me. I mean, I wasn't anything too fabulous. Or at least not even close to the kind of girl he deserved. "You're beautiful, you know that," he murmured as he caressed my cheek. I shook my head. "You are," he said, his voice taking a serious turn. "You're like the human version of Aphrodite or something." I smiled, more blush coming upon my cheeks.

"Thank you." He shook his head.

"It wasn't a compliment, Amy. It's the truth. You don't have to thank me for that." I smiled wider, exposing a bit of my teeth.

"You are such a Casanova, you know that." Scourge raised a teasing eyebrow.

"Are you complaining?" I shook my head, lightly running my fingers through the hair that curled up at the nape of his neck.

"No. I like it when you're charming." Scourge smirked, leaning down towards me.

"I guess you're really going to like what I do next then." Before I could process what he said, his soft lips were against mine. I froze at first, not really sure what to do. No boy had ever really taken interest in me before so I didn't really have much experience with kissing. He was actually giving me my first kiss. Wow, my first kiss and here I was with this beautiful boy yet I didn't have a clue on what to do. God, I'm stupid. Scourge pulled away, his eyebrows crinkling together in confusion. "You alright? Was what I did okay?"

"Yes. What you did was perfect! I just… I um…"

"It's your first kiss isn't it?" I nodded. Scourge's hands gave my waist a reassuring squeeze. "Just relax, Amy. You'll catch on." I nodded, trying to smile at him yet I could feel myself blushing out of embarrassment. Scourge smirked back before leaning down to kiss me again. This time, I did relax against him. I pressed my lips against his to match up with the force his lips were putting on mine. It wasn't long before they started to move together, slowly yet passionately. I let my hands creep up more into his hair as the butterflies in my stomach erupted into a flood all over my body. Not in a bad way though. Instead, I felt as if I was on cloud nine or something. The feeling was foreign but I was enjoying it thoroughly, soaking up Scourge's sweet taste as we continued to kiss. I felt his warm tongue lightly flick at my lips, causing me to flinch. I almost pulled away but his hands didn't allow me to move. Instead, he flicked his tongue at me once more. Slowly, I opened my mouth. I felt a bit embarrassed that I didn't know what he wanted at first but I let the embarrassment flood out as our tongues battled gently. After that, it was a long while before we finally pulled away for air.

When we did pull away though, I rested my head on his chest and looked out over the park. Before I could bask in my content, I caught sight of two people staring at us. I recognized my sister immediately but Sonic took me a little while to take notice of since he was covered by more shadows than she was. They were both staring at us with confused and almost angered expressions. Suddenly, I felt a bit uncomfortable. Why did they look as if they were conflicted over something? Sonic couldn't possibly like me nor could Rosy possibly like Scourge. Well, the second scenario was definitely out the question because the two never even got along but Sonic and I…well that was pretty reasonable. He was always so nice to me and he made me laugh. I had always thought that was his just his personality in general but was there something more under that? I didn't have time to figure it out from his face since he quickly grabbed Rosy's arm and pulled her away. Just like that, they were there and they were gone.

**Sorry this chap was all Amy's POV but I wanted to end it here. Next chapter will more than likely be Rosy's POV and maybe the time jump depending on what I decide to do. I hope you guys liked the fluff although ScourgexAmy isn't really my favorite. Don't worry, I know what you guys want and I will deliver ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Chapter 7**

_Rosy _

They say that time in high school passes by like the wind. I never actually believed that would happen until it actually did. Freshman and sophomore year flew by for me. Between all the school work and petty drama those first two years held, I didn't really have time to dwell on anything too boring. Even in the summer, there had been a lot of things going on that caused the time to fly by. Mostly, just hanging around though. Nothing too major or exciting. Yet, I wished the time didn't go by so quickly. I was not in the mood to go back to school.

Today would officially mark my first day of junior year in this stupid ass school. Well, at least I only had two more years left of this bullshit before I could get away from here and go off to college. I got dressed quickly in a simple pair of black shorts, an MCR tee shirt and a pair of sneakers. I left my hair to wave over my shoulders and down my back. I didn't feel like dealing with putting it into a style. Again, I sneaked out the house so that my foster parents couldn't try to make me eat breakfast. Apparently, I was losing too much weight. Whatever. They were only noticing my lack of weight now because of my puberty settling down. My chest had gotten much bigger as did my thighs finish toning up in a thick muscle. If it weren't for my curves then they wouldn't notice a thing.

"Hop in, bitch," Brittany said as she pulled up next to the curve that I was walking near. Over the past two years, Brittany and I have gotten pretty close. We both felt as if we could fully confide in each other now and we talk about just about everything. From boys to our personal lives to our secret storms. We knew everything about each other which ended to be something that helped us to value or friendship a lot more than we already did. Brittany hadn't really changed over the years. She had always been beautiful so she just became drop dead gorgeous as her curves settled themselves on her body. She was also still dating my evil douchebag of a foster brother. The university he went to wasn't very far from here so he visited her often. He also paid me frequent visits so that he could pimp me out to all his college friends. I tried to fight against it for a while by hiding and trying not to be home whenever he came around but they always found me anyway. So, I just decided to accept my fate and took the rapes with a blank mind. Brittany knows what he's doing to me and she did talk to him about it so that he would stop. But, Ren being the evil bastard that he is, hit her and told her not to get involved in what he wanted to keep a secret. I don't know why she stayed with him after that but she did. It doesn't exactly help that her drug addiction has gotten worse than it was when I first met her. Freshman year, she wasn't too bad since she was just in the beginning stages but now it's getting out of control. She's gone farther than just weed now. Lately, she's been getting her hands on cocaine and other more famous drugs. I've tried to get her to stop plenty of times but she won't listen to me so I let her be.

"Hey whore," I said as I got into her car. Yea, she has a car now. Her father's company was starting to recover from its bankruptcy state so he has been showering her with a lot of gifts lately. She didn't mind though. She was more than happy to know that she would be the rich girl again.

"So, my beautiful best friend, we're going to a party Friday night," she said as she began to drive down the road. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whose party?"

"This hot senior's party. God, he's so hot. But you have to dress sexy which means that I will be dressing you. Okay? Okay."

"Oh…okay. So, is it okay if we bring other people?"

"Sure! You can bring that cute geeky kid who is totally into you!"

"You mean Dean?" Brittany sent a mischievous smile in my direction.

"Rosy, it's obvious that he likes you. Ever since the homecoming dance freshman year, he has been your bitch." I let out a small laugh. "Just go out with him. Maybe give him a little tease to keep him coming back for more." I shook my head.

"We're just friends, Britt." I was serious when I said this. Although Dean and I had become good friends over the past two years of high school, we were nothing more than friends. I, honestly, didn't want a boyfriend. I didn't need any relationship drama in my life. I had enough just dealing with my friends and such. I didn't think that Dean would cause any drama or anything since he was kind of quiet but I just wasn't ready for a relationship. Especially not with what Ren has been putting me through. If any guy found out that I was somewhat of a whore then he'd want nothing to do with me. Dean saw me in a good light and I didn't want that to change. I liked his friendship and I wanted to keep it.

"Whatever. Just let me know when you guys finally fuck." I rolled my eyes at her as we finally pulled into the school parking lot. We quickly got out the car and made our way into the building to our lockers. While Brittany shot charming smiles and waves to the stunned freshman boys, I kept my eyes straight and tried to ignore my surroundings. I really did not want to be here. School was just beginning to be too much. From the annoying teachers to the gossipy girls to the douchebag boys. I just didn't feel up to the drama today. "Can they keep their hands off of each other for five seconds," I heard Brittany say, annoyance deep in her voice. I focused back into reality to see Scourge and Amy making out against her locker. I mentally barfed as I looked away.

Scourge and Amy had been together for a while now but honestly, their relationship isn't good for their health. At first, they were all cute and lovey dovey and all that other shit. But then, one day they both changed dramatically. Scourge became more arrogant, sneaky, and just a plain old bad boy. He always got in trouble, barely did his work, and started to take Amy for granted. Not in a way of cheating on her or anything. No, instead he began to have sex with her in public places such as the janitor's closet or in a bathroom. It was disgusting. I was surprised that Amy even gave herself up to him so quickly. She didn't even tell me that they had gotten that serious. I found out when I caught them doing it at some party. Then again, I was surprised by just about everything my sister did now. She was different now. Before, she was so sweet, shy and classy. Now, she's a bitch, outspoken and a bit slutty. Half the things she wore barely covered her body – not that Scourge or any of the other boys in the school minded. Amy's body had matured nicely, leaving with her with a perky chest, small but plump booty, thick thighs, and a slender figure. It was no wonder why Scourge didn't mind taking her whenever he wanted. If I was a guy, I wouldn't be able to resist her. Yet, that was still my sister and I didn't like the way he treated her.

Hell, I don't like him period. Although he was grown into a handsome, muscular young man, he was still an asshole. We always got into an argument whenever he spoke to me. I'm not sure how that works but it does. Somehow he manages to say something to piss me off and just like that: instant argument. But we had learned from the moment we met that we were not compatible. It doesn't matter how hard our stupid counseling teacher tried. We were not going to ever get along.

"If you guys are going to tear each other's clothes off then please do it in the privacy of a room," I told them when Brittany and I reached my locker. Scourge pulled out of he and Amy's passionate kiss to glare at me.

"Rosy, don't be such a drag," Amy whined. I rolled my eyes at her but didn't answer. I didn't feel like arguing with either one of them at the moment. As I began to get some things out of my locker, I heard them resume their make out fest. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to drone out their kissing sounds. Sometimes I really wished that they weren't going out. They were just so annoying. "Hey," I felt Amy poke my arm. "How was your summer? We didn't get to talk much or hang out."

"It was fine," I sighed. "Yours?"

"Great. Scourge's dad let us spend most of the summer over in Puerto Rico where he's from and it was amazing!"

"Sounds like fun." Amy poked my arm again causing me to look over at her. She was dressed in a mini dress that had a low neckline and a tight skirt that barely covered her ass. She looked like she belonged on a street corner somewhere, honestly. It hurt to see how much she had changed – in a bad way. I mean, I missed the conservative girl that she used to be. At least then she would have some sense about what she wore and when the right time was to let her boyfriend grope all over her. I noticed that Scourge was no longer at her side, instead his tall figure was retreating down the hallway.

"What's wrong," my sister asked, her eyebrows crinkling together in concern. I shook my head.

"Nothing. It's just…"

"You still have a problem with me and Scourge don't you," Amy said with a dramatic sigh. "Look, Rosy, I know that you have a crush on him but you have to realize-"

"A crush," I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You think I have a crush on that asshole?" She shrugged. "Are you insane?"

"Rosy, it's obvious that you like him." I rolled my eyes.

"Amy, I love you. I do but you need to get your head checked out. Anyone can see that I harbor no feelings for that piece of shit. He's all yours, trust me."

"Just admit you like him and we can get on with our lives. It's the first day of the school year and you know Ms. Thomas is going to make us give an update of how we're feeling and such. If you have a crush on my boyfriend then you might as well say it now before you have to say it in front of the whole class."

"For the last fucking time, I do not like him," I said coldly. "Ever since you got together with him, you've been accusing me of having feelings for him when I don't. Besides, if it's not already obvious, he doesn't like me very much either. You guys' relationship is in no danger of me screwing it up, alright?" Amy crossed her arms.

"Whatever you say. You know, denial is not good for the soul."

"Denial," I asked. "Amy, if you want to talk about denial then I guess I can always just bring up Sonic." Her eyes suddenly widened.

"What are you talking about?" I shrugged, shooting her a deadly smile.

"I don't know. You know, I bet Scourge doesn't know that you lost your virginity to his brother on the midst of a dare. You think he'd like to?"

"You don't know what you're talking about," Amy said, throwing her hands up in the air. I shrugged.

"Sonic's one of my new best friends, remember? Besides, you kind of broke his heart after you left him there for a one night stand. Kind of sucks doesn't it?" Amy glared at me as I shrugged lightly and walked away.

Yup, at the beginning of sophomore year there was this party that our whole group of friends went to and Sonic and Amy slept together. While Amy has never really paid any mind to Sonic, my friend did harbor secret feelings for her. At first, he tried to think nothing of them but as they became friends, he figured out that he was falling in love with her. The night when they slept together, Amy had lied to him and told him that Scourge had broken up with her and seduced him into sleeping with her to win a dare. While it was a dream come true for Sonic, Amy just wanted to forget all about it. She's never told Scourge about what happened that night and she probably never will so long as they're together. But that's all up to her to tell him. Although I do hold it over her head sometimes, I would never spill her secret to Scourge. He may not be a good guy but he didn't deserve to be hurt like that. Especially not by someone he thought he could trust.

X

_Sonic _

"Hey Rosy," I waved to my friend as I walked into our counseling class later that day. She immediately looked up from her doodling and shot a smile to me as she waved back. I looked to Ms. Thomas and also gave her a soft smile. She returned the smile, sending me a small wave. I quickly sat down next to Rosy before the rest of the kids got here and we would split up into partners. I was not ready to start communicating with Amy again. Especially not after what I've been through this summer.

"Whoa, what kind of steroids have you been using," Rosy asked as she poked my biceps with her pen. Over the past year or two, my stepfather has been getting me into the habit of working out and building muscle onto my body. Because I was tall and long, it was supposed to be easy but I put in a lot of work to get the muscles that I have now. At first, I thought the muscle was to help prepare my body for puberty and what not but instead he used my workouts to help me get stronger. Once he felt, I was at a good enough place with my body, he had me jumped into his gang. That, of course, caused a lot of problems. Not only was my mom devastated by this but I'd also lost whatever progress I'd been making with Scourge.

When my parents had talked that day in the supermarket, they were discussing Scourge and I's distant relationship. They had begun to feel bad that we had a strained relationship just because they did. They never wanted that for us. They just didn't want to put up with each other. So, they arranged for us to get together a couple times a week so that we could be try to be the close brothers we once were. Surprisingly, we made a lot of progress in getting to a good place. But that was all crushed the moment that I got jumped into the gang. I guess it didn't help that Amy and I's sexual encounter happened around the same time. Although I never told Scourge about that night, he was already upset enough about the fact that I was now a part of our father's enemy gang. Immediately, he cut off all ties with me and began to hate me with a burning passion. Not too long after that, he was officially put in the spot to take over for my father once he reached the appropriate age. Then, he was almost always at my throat. I didn't even have to do anything to the guy but look at him for him to try to rip my head off. Yea, we've gotten in quite a few fights since then. Sometimes I wished that I could have gotten a chance to move in with Scourge and my father so that my stepfather could've never tried to put me in his gang but other times I figured that it was for the best. Scourge had his duties and I had mine. If they were to cross then so be it.

"All natural hard work," I said as I grinned at her. I was very grateful to have befriended Rosy. She was a great girl and very attractive. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to like her romantically. She just wasn't my type. Still, I could see that any guy would be very lucky to have her.

"Mhmm, I'm watching you." I chuckled at her as the rest of our class shuffled into the room. Brittany sat down next to Rosy, giggling softly. My pink haired friend rolled her eyes at the other girl and shook her head. Obviously, she had just gotten a hit of something before she came in here. This year, our counseling class was at 8th period which was kind of cool. Sort a relaxing period after a long day.

I waved to Tails who had greeted me when he walked in with Cream. They were dating now and were pretty cute. They were taking things slow but I could tell they were pretty serious about each other. My eyes went to Knuckles who was quietly arguing with Rouge. They're still a work in progress I guess I could say. Same thing with Brittany and Dante. They never really got anywhere when they were together. Hell, the only ones who got along were still Tails and Cream. Sad fact but it was. Amy and I didn't really talk while Rosy and Scourge argued half the time. But I kind of preferred that instead of them sending death glares to each other.

"Hey, guys, I hope you all had a nice summer," Ms. Thomas said as she got up from her desk. She smiled widely at all of us while we stared bug eyed at her huge pregnant stomach. "Oh, yea, I'm pregnant," she said with a soft laugh. We all murmured congratulations to her in which she nodded and thanked us. "So, would any of you like to share about what happened during your summer?" No one spoke. "Oh… Okay. Well, since it's the first day, I'll give you all a free period." Brittany raised her hand.

"May I go to the bathroom," she asked. Ms. Thomas nodded. Immediately, the girl bolted out of the room. Rosy sighed and shook her head. I turned to her to see that she looked more tired than usual.

"You alright," I asked her. She nodded, faking a smile at me.

"I'm fine." Her weary eyes went to the other side of the room where Amy, Scourge, Dante, and Rouge were talking quietly. Amy and Scourge were close together, making me grimace. I never really liked them together despite my feelings for Amy. I'm not sure why but their relationship always gave me an icky feeling. I didn't think they would last as long as they did but they couldn't possibly last much longer. I mean, it was clear that they both had changed for the worst. Maybe they'd see that, break up, and then get back on the road to righteousness. But then again, I doubted that. If anything, their relationship was pretty solid. Another sad fact but eh, I guess if they were happy then everything should be fine. But, it was junior year. We were older now and a bit crazier. There are rumors that say junior year was one of the most drama filled. Well, I guess we'll find out how much our has sooner or later.

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others and a bit more boring but it's just a filler so yea...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
